The Keyword of Devil's Truth
by Jack555RIPper
Summary: Humans are the weakest creatures on this world. Far greater beings frown and look down upon them. Little do they know, humanity possesses an overwhelming weapons amongst of all: Hope and Dream.
1. PROLOUGE

**Hahaha! It's me, the wonderful writer: JACK555RIPPER! Here bringing you the DxD story! Man, this is my first time writing DxD. Everytime I write something new, it feels like I'm new on this kind of stuffs. XD**

 **Ok, enough nonsense. Onward!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

* * *

Have you ever heard of it? The legend of Phais? When I was young, my father would tell me stories about it. Long ago, in ancient times, there was Great War between Angels, Fallen Angels and the Devils. All while The Beast, known as Trihexa rampaged in the middle of the war. The Human race, were the victims of the cause...

Many had lost, many had died upon those horrible moments...

Then that day came. The fearless and the strongest Devil ever lived, rebelled against his own kind for the sake of mankind's safety with the support of the God of the Bible and an Angel. Thus sealing down Trihexa. Ending the war and brings forth peace to us all. The Humans were no longer at harm. But the God of the Bible were exhausted, afraid that Humans, will be enslaved by the supernatural beings one day. So because of love for the Humans, they weren't left defenseless, they were given an artifact called Sacred Gear on each individuals within their souls. The Sacred Gears? These are the part of God of Bible Himself. And after that, He sealed Himself along with Trihexa so that it will never emerge again on this world.

Legend says that both of them; the Devil and the Angel themselves both fell in love in secret. His own kind discovered it not long after their marriage, and was sentenced. Such kind of act is...forbidden for Devils. The Angel? She had never heard or seen again by us anymore ever since...

I've never believe it. I thought it was a child's fairy tale. But now, I've found that the so-called legend, wasn't a myth at all.

The Treacherous Devil - He existed.

In a plain area, two silhouette can be seen moving- charging and swinging their respective swords, in the middle of the rain. Every time, as they traded various attacks together, causing sparks to fly from the blades. They swung endlessly, even causing the air and the droplets of tears that are being sent down from the sky around them itself are being sliced.

None of them would like to stop their fight. None of them wanted to, it seems. It looks like there's some twisted pleasures towards the former and the latter through their engaging battle.

The two finally clashed down and collided their blades. Both combatants struggled as flying sparks has gone wild, and the edge of the metallic materials on their blades heated up as if were being branded. Two pair of light blue eyes are looking at his own opponent's light blue piercing eyes. They spare a few glances on each other's eyes.

Until, someone's making his move as he pushed his opponent's sword up, sending the blade to stab and impaled the ground behind him. The person then, pierced the tip of his sword right on the gut in a swift moment. His prey could feel his organs being sliced within his body as blood's running down to the blade, dripping very fast like it could never stop.

Yet, rather than wincing in great anguish from the pain, he's still glaring the person with a slight signs of hatred and confusion. The latter didn't feel intimidated at all.

Blood spurted out from his stomach as the winner pulled his sword mercilessly. That fellow went wide eyed, slowly fell down behind until he touched the wet ground, eyes fully opened and red fluids are all around him. Then, the standing person quickly comb his hair to the back by using his hand, making it spiky. He turned and walked away from the corpse of the boy...

No, THAT boy hasn't dead yet. With a hitched breathing, he slowly lifted his head up just to see that person is charging again and thrusted his blade.

Right onto where his beating heart at.

-And in the end of the story?

The Devil died.

"BROTHER!"

Followed by an ear-piercing scream, a disturbing sound of being stabbed can be heard echoing around...

* * *

 **PROLOGUE:**

 **STARTS WITH A HUNT FIRST  
**

*RING!**RING!*

The sound of a ringing phone within a house. It's not that special house, no. It's just a normal looking building on the outside. On the inside, the area isn't quite narrow and not quite wide. Balance and simple. The floor is textured with hard and thick brown wooden floor, the walls is covered with cheap golden colored texture. Between the two-way entrance door, two windows are placed on the sides.

Sofa, Television, big speaker boxes, billiard pool, darts and some of expensive-looking things are at each sides of the area on the first floor and being placed or hung here and there, the most notably ones are the two white and black handguns are hanging on the wall, numerous fedora hats are also hanging on beside the guns. On the second platform however, is just a bed for two people. One person; a little girl is cuddling a pillow on the bed.

*RING!*

The phone's still ringing and will not seem to stop. That girl of course, feeling disturbed as she put the pillow she was holding at onto her ear. Her attempt on shut her own ears down doesn't seem to work at all as she quickly rose and sat on the bed with a slight groan of irritate.

She blinked and rubbed her gold eyes before fixing her short yellow hair tied with long braid that's reaching down to her neck and her cute green pajama. As the phone letting out another ringing, she reluctantly get up and walked to the balcony, putting her slight small hands on the cold metal and looking down at the table on down there.

"Zzzzz...Zzzz..."

"..."

Followed by the continuous ringing, she quickly reached down with a hard steps using the stairs, walking towards the table and picked up the expensive-looking golden phone.

"-Sorry. We haven't opened for any cases yet. Please call us another time, thank you."

And with that said, she hung up the phone and put it back rather rudely after saying something that was very polite. She eventually sighed before noticing that the work table is full of newspapers and some documents; all of it are reports of missing citizens happening in Kuoh.

"Zzz...Mmm...Zzz..."

Hearing a person snoring very loudly, she moved her gaze towards the boy beside. He's wearing the Kuoh's high school uniform without the existence of the blazer. A black fedora hat is closing his face, leaning on the swivel chair while both of his hands are crossed and his foots are resting at the table.

"..."

The girl isn't as stupid as she looks despite that she possess a 14 or 13 years old schoolgirl's body, she knew he was investigating some important matters yesterday until midnight. It can be proven just by looking at the papers and a pencil he's holding at. It'd seem that he was thinking about a thing, not knowing he was extremely tired. In the end, he fell asleep in a ridiculous pose.

Later, she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall in front of her, and proceed towards the kitchen behind her. Taking some ingredients needed for the breakfast, she baked four breads and eventually made up a roast breads. Short while after finishing all that, she placed two plates on the diner table behind the sleeping boy.

Satisfied, the petite girl let out a sigh with small smile before walking towards the boy's side and shook his shoulder.

"Shotaro. Wake up, it's breakfast time."

"Zzz..."

"...Come on, wake up."

"Mmm...Zzz..."

After two fail attempts to wake her brother up from the slumber which seems to be eternal. The little girl took a thinking posture while playing with her braid for a brief moment. As she has found an idea, she leaned closely beside his right ear and whispers in sweet voice.

"O~Nii~Chan~. Please wake up already, or you'll miss your breakfast~!"

"M-Mmhm...Five more minutes...Zzzz..."

As she spoke in seductive tone with sincere smile, his bro just mumbled in replied and still hasn't came home from his dreamland. Seeing this and like her heart's being crushed, the girl's lips twitched into frown and her expression clearly says "I have enough of this shit." like that. Then she took her own right green slipper and-

"-WAKE UP ALREADY!"

"Aaaaah...!"

When she slapped him right on the boy's cheek so hard that it hurts like hell, his entire body freaked up and fell down to the side which causing the papers, the pencil he was holding at, his fedora hat plus the documents; all of it fell down to the wooden floor.

"Wha, wha! Who did that?!" He quickly got up, slamming his hands on the table and surveyed the room, only for the girl to slap him again. Forcing him to look away from the hit and seemed to stop in place like a robot processing what has happened to him.

"Me..."

"-Mizuki?! Why the hell did you that!? What was that for!? Huh!?" Shotaro scolded while putting his hands on his hips.

That boy has a slight stylish jet-black color and quite short hair, his front bag is almost closing Shotaro's right part of his light blue eyes. His height is considered to be quite tall for a teenager.

"You should be thanking me, Shotaro. If it wasn't for me, you might get late..." Mizuki said in slight out-spaced tone with half-lidded eyes. Shotaro arched his brows while picking up the papers and his hat.

"Late for!?...Late for what?" He replied, puzzled in her statement as he placed it on the table. Shotaro's response is a sigh coming from Mizuki. "Oi, just tell me already."

"You're clueless, aren't you?"

"Clue-! Just straight to the point, dammit."

"This is still Saturday."

After saying that, Mizuki pointed her small finger at the clock behind him which Shotaro followed the direction and took a small glance at the clock. Confirming that there's nothing suspicious, Shotaro turned back with a raised brow, still holding the papers and feeling slight frustation, he made a sharp sigh.

"Haa! What is it, there's really nothing wrong with the clooooOOOOCK!?"

The boy let out a yell and quickly gaze back at the hanging clock, almost snapping his neck off. Of course, there is really something wrong:

The time.

"-I'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Yes. It is almost 8 o'clock. The first period of Kuoh academy will start shortly after a few more minutes.

In other words, he'll have to hurry if he don't want to be grounded in school.

Shotaro hastily put his hat and the files at the work table. Analyzing the room for a while, he finally remembered where he placed his school bag and his blazer.

It's on his own swivel chair and under the table...

With that and hastily again, he took both of it and wore the blazer in one swift.

"-I'm off!" Shotaro said while dashing through the door.

"Your meal." Mizuki reminded while pulling a book from the bookshelf and eating her own roasted bread and settle down on the comfortable sofa. In the middle of opening the door, Shotaro blinked in daze moment.

Realizing as he closed the door and rushed towards the kitchen's table, he grabbed and chewed one bread into his mouth before taking another one and holding it on his mouth.

"A'm moff!"

His voice is muffled due to his mouth is full and made a two-finger salute coolly however, Mizuki didn't respond and nonchalantly took another bite with her eyes' still glued at the pages of her book. As she heard the door closing, she couldn't help but took a glance at it, showing a slight worried look somewhat.

"...He still haven't changed a bit. 'Half-boiled' as always..."

* * *

Awhile later, Shotaro is seen running down his way to the school. The second bread is still being held on his mouth.

Bread's on his mouth. Check.

Running towards school, anxious to be late. Check.

While taking his bag. Check.

This has became a familiar cliché scene in every anime ever...

-Except now it's a boy and not a girl. Which is weird.

"Hm, looks I've got here just in time."

Then at the same time as he chunked down his last bite, Shotaro finally arrived at his destination in front of the school's gate. He still haven't heard the bell indicating the first period, the students; most of them are females, all of them are staring at him even letting out a squeal like some sort of fangirl. Well, they literally are a fangirl.

"Hey, isn't that...!"

"Ah, you're right! That's him! The second prince of this school: The Hard-boiled Prince of Kuoh!"

"It's Date-sama! Kyaaaaaaa!"

Dozens female of Kuoh academy here, are squealing very loudly in the sight of the cool-looking boy. Those praises make Shotaro to have a small smirk that screams pride and absolute smugness on his face.

The other male students, well, let's just say that they're leaking out a what so-called envious auras around them.

"Here comes the smug prince..."

"Kh, what's up with guy! I wanna kill him already!"

"Die, handsome! Dieeeee!"

"..."

At that moment, Shotaro stopped right on track and stared at the males, especially the three person; the one with glasses, the bald one and the brown sorta spiky haired with light brown eyes students. Shotaro knew who they are of course especially that brown boy, Hyoudou Issei. They're from the 2nd year class and being called by the other students: "The Trio Pervert" for a reason. Well, literally because they're just a huge perverts saying, even gossiping lecherous conversations in front of public such as boobs this, boobs that.

Every male students Shotaro had met are such a big ass perverted men, even some of the female students are considered as one like Kiryuu Aika. To Shotaro, he thinks that the only non-pervert male and female students are Kiba Yuuto, Toujo Koneko, Shitori Sona as well Shotaro himself claiming that he's not a big pervert.

...Well, he admitted that, Shotaro doesn't have any big interest with women. To him, finding and dating a girl is just a big waste of his important time in this town.

Seconds after- which is like minutes already, they tensed up from Shotaro's sight. His light blue colors are like a frozen Cocytus to everyone. Shotaro then, lifted his hand and pointed a finger at them.

"Hmph!"

...Turns out, Shotaro just showed a cocky smirk while flicking his hand, pointing his finger up in a cool manner. Somehow, the boys were silent and jawdropped as if were witnessing a magnificent sight. Just like that, Shotaro hung the school bag over his right shoulder while calmly walked away from the scene and headed to his class, leaving the dazed male and squealing females.

Just as Shotaro heads upstairs, he passed through the two beautiful-looking girls. One of them has long crimson hair and blue-green eyes. Whilst the other, has a very long black hair that's reaching down to her legs tied in ponytail and a pair of violet eyes. Both of them have a buxom figures.

These are the so-called "Two Great Onee-samas". Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno.

"...Hm?"

At a sudden, Rias stopped in place as she turned her head around and saw Shotaro was already gone.

"Ara? What's the matter, Buchou?" Akeno who is also stopped, asked in curiosity.

"..."

However Rias didn't respond and still staring at where he was going. There's something bothering her, a killing intent? No, he doesn't leak or show any sign of it.

Just what was that feeling...? Every time she passed or met him and even though it is just a little bit, Rias sensed an ominous aura came from Shotaro.

"Akeno. Who was that boy we passed just now?" Rias asked without looking at her.

"Hm...If I recall, his name is Date Shotaro, 3rd year student and his class is just beside us. Residents on this town have known him quite well for his reputation as an investigator. Ara, Buchou, does that mean you have an interest on him?" Akeno said with playful voice, whilst Rias doesn't let out a fluster.

"Date Shotaro..." Rias mumbled his name.

In the beginning she doesn't have any interest at all on Shotaro, Rias' eyes is only aiming for the 2nd year student; Hyoudou Issei due to his luring and some secret power of Sacred Gear within his body. But now, she couldn't help but shown a wariness to Shotaro.

"Buchou?" Akeno raised her brows in concern and Rias waved her hand in response.

"No, there's nothing. Let us go, Sona's waiting for us."

After Akeno nodded in reply with smile and both females headed towards the Student Council's room. But still after all that conversation, Rias might want to have a further investigation on that boy...

* * *

 **Shotaro's POV**

3.15 PM

The lessons back at the school are currently over for today. I'm now walking my own way towards home. There's a school activities in the afternoon then but, I have unfinished and urgent things to do back home so I had to excuse myself today.

No, no. I'm no lazy boy like those anime or TV shows. I usually would attend to school if there's any activities. I could spent my time on there too at least. The atmosphere would have been better if there's no pervert in that academy. Yeah. I hope I won't met any perverts out there ever again.

As in school area, I really couldn't help but to show my pride off. Really. Thanks for the female students for giving me a cool alias, the girls there seriously cheered to my name~, they squealed like a fangirl! They sees me like a king~, I'm the best! Ehehe~!

-Ah...Ahem! S-Sorry, got a little too over-reacted there. Oh, I believe I haven't fully introduce myself yet. My full name is actually Date Shotaro, 3rd year I lives in this town; Kuoh for more than a year now. I have a little sister named Mizuki, just Mizuki, no surname. She is actually adopted. To be honest, we were adopted by the Date family. This family is really famous on this town you know.

The name of the person who adopted me was-

"...Eh?" I literally let out a daze voice as I looked up top of my house. I realized something is very wrong with it.

I know who did this...

Gone with my usual calm or slight cocky look, my face is furious as I gazed the two way door before hastily opening it all while yelling.

"Miiizuukiiiiiiiiiii!" I gritted my teeth as that little demon is sitting on the sofa at the side while reading a book. Noticing this, she quickly turned her head to me with dull look. She now wears a long green jacket that's reaching down her legs, a black stripped with long-sleeved shirt underneath it and a blue plain long pants.

"Aah, welcome home, Shotaro."

"Don't 'Welcome home' me! What did you do during I was gone?!" I asked as I entered the house, putting my hands on my hips in front of her.

"Mu? I don't know what you're saying." Mizuki said in monotone.

"...Stop fooling with me." I replied dryly before jerking my thumb to the door. "Where does our sign went then!?"

"Hmm...? Oh, about that. I told someone to bring it down."

"Oh they brought-What!? Why!?"

"...You're just copy-pasting a game's title and his shop's name. Shotaro, you know that's rude right?" Mizuki said, flipping the page on her book casually.

"So what's wrong with it? That pink neon lights and the words' sounds cool to me!" I said, almost whined like a spoiled brat.

"Shut up. You can attract unwanted attentions from the Devils on this town. I do believe you've known Rias Gremory? Daughter of the Gremory clan?" Mizuki asked as she stood up, heading towards my kitchen with her eyes' still gluing at her book.

"...Why yes, I do."

"-If she noticed the name you had taken from the title's game, they will probably put an eye on our place." Mizuki said in matter of fact tone while preparing a cup of coffee. My eyes went wide for a second there as she put the cup down at my work table.

Mizuki, what she said is true and mostly always correct. Guess I was kind of excited to use the name that I almost forgot everything.

Rias Gremory, Mizuki and I already knew that she's not a normal human. She's a Devil. No, that is not a joke. I was saying the truth. You all know that spiritual, supernatural or even mythical beings around this Earth such as Yokais in Japans, or even Medusa right? They really exist on this world. Though most Devils and Fallen Angels, they're disguising and blending like a normal humans like us. And most Devils lives in Underworld beneath us.

There are one or maybe two Devils' group here; Gremory and Sitri clans are governing this town. Which in other words, they're guarding this area from any unwanted guests. All thanks to Mizuki's speciality, our, uhh you can call "unusual" presence cannot be detected by Devils and Fallen Angels.

Yes. Fallen Angels, the beings of those who had sinned upon God's law. As well as Angels are real too. Lucky us and unknown to them, we had noticed that there are some Fallen Angels roaming down on the street just a few days ago. They must have been using the one and only deserted church here as a hideout.

Damn. If they'll interfere our future cases, this will be troublesome for us. Seriously, what are their rights to enter this town? This place is for Humans, not some home for supernatural beings like Devils or Fallen ones.

-And this is my hometown for the love of God! My family was the one who lives here on the first place!

I clicked and leaked a small groan as I facepalmed.

"...Especially you-"

"Eh?"

"-Being a half-boiled person..." Mizuki said dully while leaning beside the table and I suddenly gained a tick mark on my forehead.

"What are you saying! That's 'hard-boiled', not 'half-boiled'!" I corrected and Mizuki released a heavy sigh.

"Shotaro, do you even know what 'hard-boiled' means?" She asked. I blinked for a moment there before showing off a small smirk on my face.

"Why, of course I do." I walked towards the table and took my black fedora hat, dusted it off and wear it. Started to say something cool.

"'Never give up on anything no matter what happens; it is how a true man lives'...That is called..." I said cooly as I sat down on the chair, crossing my legs and looking at Mizuki with fierce eyes.

"Hard..." I ran my finger around the tip of my hat in front. "...Boiled."

BAM!

My shoulders' jolted up in small fright as Mizuki suddenly closed her book roughly and headed elsewhere. For some reasons, I've got a feeling that she's either disappointed or just called me stupid in heart. Nonetheless even if Mizuki's smart, she probably won't understand the true meaning of "hard-boiled"...U-Uh, well, there are reasons why she's calling me "half-boiled" though.

I rolled my eyes while sipping the coffee and looked to the side.

"By the way, here's the taxes by the landlord of this month."

"-Pfffuuuuuu!"

As Mizuki showed a paper to me, I spouted out the coffee in front of me. I coughed while patting my chest hard.

"W-What? That quick...? This is just the first day of this month." I asked with slight cough and Mizuki lowered the sheet while nodding. "H-How many?"

"50.000.000 Yen." She muttered with dull look while my brain's processing down her words.

Wait...50.000.000 Yen.. That is way too many, isn't that right?

"..."

"...How could that happeneeeeeeeeed!?" I yelled while holding my head in distress. "J-Just what the hell! I'm sure that I calculated my predictions when I spending somethings! From the books, the papers, electricity bills, food ingredients, to my bike and the sign I used! What should we do!? Not even my monthly payment of my job won't cover it...Even so, that's not gonna be enough to pay the tax! What should I do!? Asking auntie for another help!? Urgh, the shame lingers; My pride...GONE!"

"Actually it was me who spent all the money."

"...Just before, what? What did you say?"

"I said, I'm the one who was spending the money too much that I had to.." She averted her eyes for a second. "...borrowed some from the landlord." Mizuki admitted. Slowly noticing this, I slowly gritted my teeth and stood up, staring straightly at her.

"Mizukiii..." I growled like a demon.

She blinked innocently. "What?"

"Tell me why?"

"...Those were necessary for my own research to make chains.." Mizuki muttered in monotone.

"Your research!?" I barked and slammed my hand on the table. "You...! You should have realized the outcome when you were in the basement!" I shoved the paper on her sullen face. "Look at the zero digits! How can you expect me to pay the granny now?"

"I know, I know. I was over bit too excited, that's all..." Mizuki casually shrugged while and walked to sit on the sofa, acting like she's not innocent. At all! She's irritating me!

However - as a hard-boiled man and a brother, I musn't let my emotions best me. I need cool my head and calmly, but sternly teaches her a lesson through harmless words. Just like what he once did to m-

"Besides, my experimentation will help you and your low IQ on solving what you think as "difficult" problems. Also, curing your half-boiled actions forever and ever." She quickly added. A blue vein popped on my forehead.

Alright, that does it!

Ding!

"Heh?"

Before I could even loudly scolded to her, we heard our door's bell ringing and echoing the area around us. Oh, what now? We have a visitor at this kind of moment for scolding?

Wait...Visitor?

"Ah...A client!" I exclaimed.

Yes. A client means there will be a case going on. But first I need to get ready.

Acting quickly, I switched my uniform into a purple long-sleeved shirt and a black vest, trousers, pair of black social shoes and a red tie. This kind of clothing is very old to everyone. But to them, I look really stylish and full of fashion when wearing this.

And then I rushed to the door, clearing my throat before opening it. Once I did that, the client for today is a woman around 25 years old with short brown hair and sort of gorgeous eyes she have, I admit. Oh hell no, I almost fell for her innocent look.

Once again, I cleared my throat and made up a cool posture by placing my hand beside the door frame.

"Hey-I mean, good evening my lovely lady. Welcome-"

"-Sho-chan?"

"E-Eh?"

"I-It's really you right? Date Shotaro-chan!"

As the woman right in front of me just literally called my name, a daze expression clearly written on my face. Soon, I lightly hit my palm with my fist as if I just remembered a thing.

"Aah! You are...Ayanami Mari-san!" I said with wide smile.

Now I remembered! This woman, I've known her ever since I was a child, she's very kind and caring like a mother. Maybe it's been five or six months since the last time I talked to her. It was because my personal life as an investigator preventing me from doing so.

"Yes, it is me. And my, you grew up so fast, Sho-chan." She said with slight giggle. Somehow, I could sense some sadness coming from her.

"E-Ehehe, um, well, sure I am. Please come in, Mari-san." I said while opening the door even wider.

"Pardon me for the intrusion." Mari entered as she entered my house.

"Oh, don't bother. I always wanna keep my hands full." I chuckled as I walked and sat down on my swivel chair.

"I see. You still haven't changed a bit." She admitted before noticing my sister's still sitting on the couch, uncaring about the situation. "Mizuki-chan! It's been a long time, how are you been?"

"...Fine." Mizuki replied in monotone.

"E-Ehehe, is that so?" The woman muttered with an awkward smile as if Mari didn't know what to say anything to Mizuki.

Can't be help then, Mizuki's always like that even towards strangers, she's so stoic and cold that she can silence you with a mere word, as mainstream as it sounds.

"Mari-san. Please have a seat." She nodded as I gestured at the chair in front of me and the table. "So anyway, how can I help you?"

After I asked like a professional, Mari just nodded. "Yes. I tried to call you this morning, but I received an answer stated you haven't opened yet."

"...Nonsense. Unless there are business outside heeding my call, my house-office always open for any costumer every single day! Maybe you inputted a wrong number." A chuckle left from my mouth. In flash, I intentionally sent an angry glare at Mizuki. Who told her to use excuses when there's probably gonna be a case?

I coughed on my fist and turned serious. "In any rate, back to the topic."

Hearing this, Mari lowered her head solemnly and unzip her bag - taking out a photograph.

"It's about my boyfriend, his name is Izayoi Shintaro." Mari said as she placed a picture on the table, I took and examined the image. Mari and her boyfriend, are raising their wrists showing silver bracelets written: "You are always in my heart" to the camera. They look so happy together.

"I do believe you know him, Sho-chan."

"Yeah, Izayoi Shintaro-san; the delivery man of 'Lucards'. The only 30's clothing store that I sometimes buy from there."

"He's a decent man, don't you think so too?"

"Mm..." I nodded while putting a hand on my chin and I inhaled some air. "Tell me everything."

After I said, straight to the point, Mari's expression turned bitter as she lowered her head slightly.

"...Shin-kun, he, he suddenly disappeared two days ago..."

"..."

"When we were out for our date three days ago, he was really fine and alright, and he was still there...A day after, I-I went to his house but...his mother told me, he hasn't came home yet so I, I just wait until tomorrow...and..."

It became a teary voice...

"I'm worried...Shin-kun didn't return to his home, and he didn't even call me or his mom. It worried us so much...! I'm really worried sick...! The police couldn't figured it out...What happened to him, where is he right now...? I-I don't know what to do anymore...!"

Mari said between choking, unstoppable tears is flowing and dripping down to her chin and the wooden floor. Seeing her state, sadness started to dwelling in my heart as well. I really can't stand watching other people on my town cries like this in my presence. The citizens cries, so does the town itself. Including me.

I failed to notice that Mizuki's staring me all the time as I stood from my seat. Mari slowly lifted her head, looking at me with teary eyes.

"S-Sho-chan..."

"...This town is my hometown - it's like a walk in a park. Don't worry, I will find him no matter what." I promised as I fixed my hat and stared firmly at her.

"Nn..."

After she nodded, saying goodbye to us for a while and she exited my house as I closed the door and releasing a sigh. It is now evening, as the orange ray of the sun entered our house from the windows.

"Mizuki. You're getting this?" I asked without looking at her.

She nodded. "Ah, the kidnapping case seems to have relations regarding those missing persons on the reports."

"I think so too." I walked towards the table again as Mizuki placed the newspapers and some reports I investigated yesterday. "The date of kidnappings are random: 10th of June, a person suddenly went missing. The next day, two persons were disappeared simultaneously. And so on. Police got no evidences so far."

"Hm...Looks like this will be an easy case." Mizuki muttered as she put a finger on her chin. "The police are useless. I don't even think they can figure it all out themselves when it comes with things beyond their expectations."

"Yeah, witnesses and reports stated they vanished the day after they last met the victims and, one witness said that his friend acted rather strange and accompanied by a woman not long before he were vanished...along with other guy in 12th of June..."

"Lust. Either these are lust for murder or these are lust for-"

"-For food..." I muttered before frowning. "Devil..."

There's no mistake now. The culprit is a Devil. A Stray one. Stray Devil are basically servants or peerages of Devils. Until they diverted away from their masters for a reason and at some point. Without their masters to keep their powers in check, they'll become a monster with a great threat if they couldn't control their powers. They're wanted dead by the Devils or even Fallen Angels. Excorsists hunt them like sports, too. As soon as they are discovered, they will kill it right on spot.

In other words, Stray Devils are more dangerous and powerful than Low to High-tier Devils out there. These monsters probably will devour the preys once it lures them.. I just hope Shintaro is still alive, somehow.

"That was my thought too." Mizuki said as I flashed a smirk. "But then again, we don't know the precise location of where it kidnapped the victims."

"Looks like we'll about to find out. Mizuki." I called, signalling her as she nodded and taking a few steps back in the center of the room.

Then, Mizuki closes her golden eyes and lifted both of her arms a bit to gain some mental focus. And it happen, her entire body let out a small radiant glow of light.

Right now, Mizuki is transferring and entering her own soul into beyond consciousness. This is her power, her Sacred Gear, "World Library".

Sacred Gear is basically the special and secret power within a human's body except supernatural beings given by the God of the Bible and can be activated within time if they have strong desire. If they wanted to, they can also carve it. Since Mizuki is a Human, she has one.

Her Sacred Gear is the weak one, but the power is very useful for our investigation. You can know every details or archives on this world. Biographies, locations, histories, you name it. You just need to insert the "keyword" that contains any relation to the stuffs you want to find. "World Library" can also reads others' minds if you've enough potential and desire.

"I'm ready." Mizuki muttered while still shutting her eyes.

She once described to me of what Mizuki's seeing now, she said it's a wide and white area with dozens of bookshelves which contains numerous books lining even floating on the air. Once she insert the "keyword", the shelves and books will split up to a smaller group 'till there's only one book remains.

Upon researching about something during a case before, Mizuki accidentally found something rather intriguing, saying that there are other worlds besides this one we're in. She told me there's even a parallel dimensions on this world and the others respectively, too.

A world where there's a magical being called "Spirits" in the same place in Japan, world where there's four nations ruled by four CPUs or Goddess in a continent named "Gamindustri". Servants with their respective masters fighting other masters and servants to death until the last man standing, in order to win and obtain the "Holy Grail" just for a wish. World where there's an alien called "Noise" . A world where people known as "Fencers" are collecting some sorta "Fury" and there's many more world to say.

Even Mizuki told me that we're being...read? It certainly sounds ridiculous to me, I leave that matter aside for now. Meanwhile-

"Shotaro?"

"O-Oh, let's begin. Ahem!"

"Keyword?"

I put my hand on my chin. "Keyword...: Stray Devil."

I can feel something's changing within Mizuki's World Library. As she stated, the bookshelves splits up, leaving some shelves left lining and floating.

"And the next?" Mizuki asked and I hummed.

-Stray Devils always hunting their prey during nights, and this monster is really hungry and like to lures any people or even disguising themselves down as one of their species. If my conclusion is correct then...

"Midnight. Lust. And assassin bug ..." I said. Moments after that, it seems that she's finished searching as her body's light dimmed and lowering her arms, opening both of her golden eyes and shows a rare wide smile.

"Impressive! That Stray Devil acting like the bug you said before; yearning on the preys' juice, flesh and bloods by waiting them for an ambush. Shotaro, the culprit this time is clever!" Mizuki admitted happily and I waved my hand.

As usual, when she founds out a new stuffs like this before, Mizuki have the brightest smile on her face until she finished her experiments.

"Let's put that matters aside, you can do some research about those insects another time. I really need to know where's the exact place is or else, something bad will happen again."

"-In a deserted factory on the south-west district."

While Mizuki saying that and heading upstairs doing her own matter by scribbling the white boards again I guess. I nodded in response, walking towards my work table's desk and pulled it, taking out the leather holsters and wearing it up. After that, I collected the handguns from the wall, holstered them on my back and wore the 30's dark red coat that is reaching down just on my hips.

As I was about to opened the door however-

"Shotaro!"

"Hm? -W-Woah!"

From the balcony, Mizuki threw me a key of my bike and a some paper that has the silver magic rune's symbol painted on the center.

"What's this? A talisman?" I asked as I showed it to Mizuki who's leaning on the fences.

"Sort of. It will help you to create a barrier just in case if the Devil escaped from the facility. Plus it covers your existence, otherwise the Gremory or any other Devils patrolling around would notice the phenomenon. Those will be a nuisance for both of us. You don't want that, do you?"

"You know I have no such intention. Thanks Mizuki...No, partner!"

After I left such words and went out, at the same time Mizuki stared at the door where I was standing with half-lidded eyes. Her cheeks were redden.

"...Half-boiled idiot."

* * *

6.20 PM

Evening.

The streets being illuminated in orange. The light lamps are now lidded on each side of the road. People are starting to return to their respective home.

Currently, I've just arrived on scene where the Stray Devil is. I turned off the engine of my sport's bike, gazing at what's in front of me.

An abandoned factory that has already been 20 years old now, its building's all rusty, the gate's slightly opened, which means someone just entered here.

I got down from my vehicle and calmly entered the area, taking a wary steps until I reached the rusty door. Slowly and cautiously, I twisted the doorknob and pushed it.

"..."

This place sure is pretty dark, there's only small brightness came from the holes on top. With a quiet footsteps walking in even further, I have sensed some killing intent somewhere.

 _"-Shotaro, have you placed the talisman yet?"_

Not yet. You sure that paper you gave me will work?

 _"...Had I ever failed you before?"_

Uh...No-

 _"Then do it. Place it on the ground now."_

That voice in my head just before, was Mizuki. Under some circumstances, her mind's connected towards my own. She can't do it with other people except me. She didn't tell me how it works though. I don't think her Sacred Gear has anything to do with her psychic ability.

 _"Why are you telling yourself about these? And just to remind you, I won't tell anything regarding about how our telepathy works. It would spoil-..."_

Stop reading my mind, Mizuki!

I do as she was told as I dropped the talisman. The moment it touches the ground, and like the air is being pushed, the barrier is now activated around the factory. From what Mizuki said, no one will escape the area.

 _"Of course they won't."_

Not replying to her, a metallic scent running into my nostrils. A Blood? I decided to check the other door on my right side. When I pushed the door open, I was greeted by a dead corpse dropping from the above right in front of my eyes. The body looks decaying and leaking out a smoke, I can't even recognize the body anymore. Bite marks are everywhere, bloods leaking out from the holes. Like it's melting and slowly turning to a husk.

"Whoo...are youuuu...?"

I turned my glance at the culprit up top. It sure does have a bigger size of a monster. It is definitely a monster. The lower body has somewhat similar like a giant bug, the upper body however, is human-sized with a female body. Kh, hate to describe it but, it's naked...

Totally disgusting...

" _Get used to it. I bet there's gonna be more of them coming in the future._ "

I don't think I can take this bestiality.

" _Well, you're screwed then._ "

I rolled my eyes, trying to hold back the nausea. "So, you must be the culprit of all these mess."

As if was frustrated, it dropped down to the ground roughly, landing with its bug legs and sending dust away.

"-WHOO THE FUCK ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuu-bleuuueeggghhh!?"

Once its literally puked everything from its mouth, I quickly closed the door and at that moment, the door's melting once it made a touch of the vomit.

Vomiting acid?

 _"Most likely. Oh, pity you..."_

"My name? There will be no need to tell my name for someone who is about to die." I said with cold tone as I fixed my hat and fearlessly walked in the room again.

"DIE?! MEEEE? YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I WILL NEVER DIE FROM PUNY AND FUCKING INSECTS LIKE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUuuu!" It said while the body's twitching dangerously. This creature has lost its sane.

"-Well then, how about I came here just to end your worthless life, Stray Devil." I said before slowly lifting my hand. "Now, it's time to-"

"-FUCK YOU!"

"Kuh!"

I completely stopped while my arm's still being lifted and was about to point my finger at it. She suddenly insulted out of blue and ruined my-

 _"-Your moment? Finish her off and get out of there already, Shotaro."_

Don't ever read my mind again!

"Listen, Devil. You just ruined my awesome moment of my life! I'm trying to be cool here, okay! Now, it's time to-"

"FUCK YOU!"

"As I said-"

"FUCK YOUU!"

"...Well screw you, too, then!"

"FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuu-BLEUUUUUGGH!"

I quickly kicked the ground backwards and successfully avoided her acid again. Once I came out of the room and onto the wide area, that Stray Devil just charged right on me and destroyed the walls, sending bricks even rusted poles flying away. It lifted one of its legs-

"Woah! ...Almost got me there! You missed!" I gave a slight taunt as I before luckily rolled and moved to the side as the leg hit nothing but a dust.

"COME HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIITTT!"

As it roared like a raging bull, it swung another leg at me and I motioned my upper body backwards while holding my hat. Not giving me a chance to breathe, it attacks me by charging again and I rolled from its way.

"OW! WHAT IN THE-OW!" The monster shrieked as it accidentally rammed its head on the supporters, and misfortune hits hit like a train as empty drums raining down endlessly.

"Hmm..."

In my usual habit as I shook my hand and pointed my finger at it, taunting that Stray Devil again. Of course, it looks really pissed. The Stray Devil then hastily jumped and spread its legs like a spider trying to catch their meal. Both of the Devil's bug legs are definitely sharp even I could see the slight glints from the tip. My hands calmly reached behind as the sharp legs' reaching near me and-

BANG! BANG!

A sound of two shells of bullet dropping to the ground, followed by an anguish scream coming from the Devil's mouth and red-yellow bloods gushed out from both of its now missing legs. Well, I did do something. I literally drew my guns behind me and shoot that SOB.

My trademark pistols. One is black, one is white. Both twins are highly-customized Desert Eagles with stylized grips twisting into sharp points. Near the bore of each pistol are engravings of scrollwork, and each also sports a ring hammer.

Each weapons have their own purposes as well. The black gun uses a set of target sights on its barrel and the white one uses a pair of combat sights. The black for long-distance targeting comfort whilst the white for fast draw times.

The handguns also customized for rapid firings.

They don't even need to reload! How fancy is that!?

Smokes flying from the pistol's barrel while the severed legs stabbed and impaling on the ground behind me. Having slight shocked, the Stray took a few steps back and pointed its finger at me. I smirked slightly as I twirled my guns.

"-FUCKING WEAPONS!? WHAT'RE THOSE!? THOSE ARE NOT NORMAL GUNS!"

"Eh...? Oh, the black beast is Joker and the white beauty is Fang, and the bullets are actually light bullets- Bah! Why would you care!"

I soon woke up from my stupidity as I rapidly pulled the trigger and those bullets made impact on its body. Bloods completely gushed and flowing from the holes I've made. It screamed. I bet every shot I sent will hurts like hell!

 _"...It has already felt, seen hell, and even been there, Shotaro."_

...Oh.

"GUUUAAARRRGH-YOU DISGUSTING FUCK CHILD! OH, I'M GOING TO CHEW ON YOUR CORPSE! SPIT THEM OUT! AND PISS ON ITTTTTTTTTT!"

"Uh, oh..."

Its charging forwards again as I stopped shooting and I parried the leg using my guns before I jumped back while still on the air, I pulled the triggers. As the bullets hits and severed the leg again, that monster became limp. I skidded on the ground, getting up while running the tip of my hat with Fang's barrel and pointed Joker's to the Stray.

"Now...Count up your sins."

BANG!

A loud crunching noise echoing the factory. The bullet pierced through the human's stomach as it slowly fell down to the ground. I nonchalantly walked to its body's side. As I thought, it is still twitching and haven't died yet.

"Grrrrrrrrggghhhh...! Fuc-"

BANG!

For the end, I quickly aimed Fang on the head and coldly killed the Stray Devil. Silencing it forever. The body beginning to turned into dust. Then I twirled my pistols and sheathed them back underneath my coat.

"...Hm?"

I saw a glint of light not far, reflected by the shining moon on the sky. I walked to the source in curiosity. Once I've got near, I saw a red stained silver bracelet is beside a corpse.

"This is...!" I gasped in slight shock.

 _"-Yes. Izayoi Shintaro's. We're too late."_

...

Not replying to Mizuki as I lowered my head in full regret before slowly taking the bracelet.

...Damn it! If only...If only I solved this case and stopped this, Shintaro wouldn't died! Mari- Everyone wouldn't have going to suffer!

 _"Shotaro. At least, we hunted the Devil down and there will be no more victims for this case."_

I know! I know about that! But what will happen to Mari if I give this to her?!

 _"...Shotaro. As always, half-boiled. You're letting your emotions taking control of you again. What's past is past. You can't change the fate."_

...!

Those memories are coming back to me in a flash. Mizuki's right, I...I shouldn't be like this. A man like me have to face these painful fates after all.

* * *

 **Next Day...**

Sunday morning.

I placed the now cleaned silver bracelet at my table in front of the woman, Ayanami Mari. After I did that, Mari gently took it and glancing for a brief moment. Her eye let out a single tear this morning.

"...I could only found this during my investigation on the factory area. I'm sorry..."

Was all I could say, I became so conflicted when showing the bracelet to her and almost couldn't say anything. Some of it were lies. It was necessary for her safety, would be troublesome if she knew those supernatural beings.

"Thank you...Sho-chan. Thank you for everything...!"

She said those words between sobbing and I lowered my hat, covering my eyes in slight shame of myself. I already promised her, promised that I will find her boyfriend..

The police members founded the corpses of the victims all thanks to us yesterday. Unknown to them, the culprit this time were a Stray Devil. Luring even disguising themselves as one of us before devouring them. This case was solved but Mari...

"Thank you...Sho-chan. Thank you for everything...!"

She said those words between sobbing and I could only lowered my hat, covering my eyes in slight shame of myself. I already promised her, promised that I will find her boyfriend but instead...I only gave her a memento of Izayoi Shintaro.

"Haa..."

I sighed and sipped my coffee as I finished typing my journal on my laptop. Mizuki is, well, still researching about Assassin bugs on the second platform above me.

 _"Are you talking about me?"_

Eh? Ah, yes. I thought you are doing some stuff up there.

"I'm almost finish." Mizuki said as she leaned on the balcony and I looked up top. "Still regreting about yesterday's case?"

I slowly looked down. "Yeah...a bit. It's just like that time... _Begins Night_..."

As she heard it, Mizuki sighed and walked down.

"To become a hard-boiled person- 'You have to hide your kindness, and show your coldness to others'. Was he said. You're still half-and-half and might always will be." Mizuki teased and I let out a groan.

"Whatever you say, what matter is our future case. With the Devils and Fallen Angels roaming around in my hometown, we can't lose to them. If they're involved on our next cases, we will hunt them down and sent them back to hell. Because I am-"

"-You mean us are..." Mizuki closed her book, looking around at me and smirked-We both smirked as I stood up and fixed my hat.

""Two in one detectives on this town!""

At that moment, the bell on our door rings, indicating our next client and a new case...

* * *

 **How's that! Hopefully, this story will develop an interest on you, the readers! I'm really sorry if there are any errors on this prologue!**

 **So, I guess some of you'd already knew the references I had made up. Literally the Sparda, and Shotaro's guns from DMC and 'Hard-boiled' words from a TV show. There'll be many more references from DMC or even DmC(reboot).**

 **Honestly, this is my first time writing mystery genres. And I knew that this case is quite...dull for you readers. But, I'll make it more difficult later on the next cases.**

 **Oh right, there has been too many harems fanfics on DxD already so, I might as well won't make a harem for Shotaro. Just two or three pairings for him and that's it! So which girls would be fit for the 'half-boiled' Shotaro here? I need some opinions for you guys out there! Plz!**

 **Until then, don't forget to review! I really appreciate your comments on this story! I really expecting flames here too! XDD**


	2. Case I

**Why hello there fellow readers! This is Jack, here I am back again with the true 1st chapter of this story. It'd seems that no one other than TF Ryushin and ARSLOTHES have gave me the suggestion of pairing problem for Shotaro. Both said to go with Irina or Serafall, much appreciated that for me but I need more opinions from you guys. So feel free to suggest me something, 'kay?**

 **From here on out, Shotaro will be voiced by the Japanese VA: Sugita Tomokazu, who has a notable role voicing as Sakata Gintoki from Gintama. And as for his English VA, it is Crispin Freeman. Mizuki's Japanese VA is Chiwa Saito and her English VA:** **Cristina Valenzuela.** **There, now you can hear their voices in your head while reading the whole dialogues!**

 **The opening title is "Pray"** **by Tommy heavenly6 and ending theme is "Acchi Muite" by Swimy.**

 **Disclaimer: Previous Chapter**

* * *

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

It was echoing throughout the hallways as the moon has shone through the window with a living figure standing and gazing out from inside the glass with an expression that could leave a permanent scowl on his face, making a call as the sound of the steady dialing was entering his eardrum.

" _Your number cannot be called. Please try again later._ "

"Argh, dammit! Just answer me for fuck sake!" He yelled out of frustration and started to type his phone again, trying to make another call.

He has counted 20 times of attempts including this, yet still no avail on this furious man as if he was forgotten by the people he once knew.

As if his living soul has been casted out from the world

Once he finished typing again, he lifted it and was going to place his phone on his right ear. However, his blood stopped and eyes widened, just for a second there, he felt like something stung his neck. Something very sharp was sticking on his neck as he pulled it out. But instead of examined it, he turned around only to saw nothing but darkness.

"Who the hell...Urg!"

Until suddenly, after a few minutes, the man quickly released both of his phone and the item he held, letting those fell onto the floor and gripped his neck tight. All while trying to suck his breath. His actions were futile.

He couldn't breathe no matter what methods he tried. He wanted to shout or cry for help but he couldn't, as if like something was preventing the air in his throat, causing him to hack and coughed endlessly. His pounding heart was slowly going to stop all by itself. Eyes were rolling upwards and the man could sense that his life beginning to fly away as his body stumbled forward to the window.

Then, at that moment, all there was the sound of the broken glass.

* * *

 **CASE I:**

 **YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS A GODDAMN CROW!**

 **Shotaro's POV**

8:12 AM. Sunday.

Today has become the 9th day since my last client were pushing the door bell. Nothing has happened throughout the nights, no abnormal signs of those Fallen Angels roaming in my town nor there's any Stray Devils' activities around the town as if they're hibernating, probably they're already gone. Which that gives us a good relief. With no Strays preying upon the humans, this place is pretty much in a safe situation for them to do their daily routines.

"Pretty much". I would say 70% safe, there are still Devils from two clans governing this town and of course, the Fallen Angels. My guts saying they're planning something that I really don't like.

Those bats and crows are really annoying to handle. I should watch my own back and keep an eye on the Devils, more especially goes to these two, Rias Gremory and Shitori Sona. They'd probably send one of their peerages to investigate me or calling their Familiars to do the jobs; only if I drew a lot of funny attentions and attracting them out from their cages. I can likely tell they're formidable opponents to deal with from the intel I had gathered on school, given their minds are like rotating gears, it can be pretty hard for me to face them all.

Gratefully, I have my genius(although annoying at times) partner. Two minds are better than one intellectual brain. It'd be easy as cake as we work together.

 _"You calling yourself 'intellectual'? Don't make me laugh."_

"..."

I didn't respond telepathically. While leaning on swivel chair and resting my crossed feet at my work table, I calmly took a sip from the cup of black tea that was placed on my table. All while staring at the ticking clock that is hanging on the wall, followed by a slow instrument of a trumpet coming from the speakers. I eventually let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yare, yare...This air of boredom is currently haunting me right about now." I muttered. "It's already been so many days and no single client called."

I once again sipped the warm tea. This taste and this relaxing position couldn't even erase this atmosphere dwelling inside my house. It's like a situation when there's no electricity in your home, you had to wait 'till the repairing was finished while the sullen air's accompanying, even crawling inside and outside your soul and body.

A second time as I sighed, I placed the cup back to its place-

Bark! Bark!

My face that was showing a boring expression, was soon replaced by a shock as my shoulders were jolted up before due to sudden fright. I quickly turned my head to the right at the source.

Bark!

"Aaaaah!" I screamed and hysterically, hastily squatting on my chair while extending my palm at the growling creature. The one I'm facing in fear on this current moment, is none other than the frightening but cute little beast, which known as "dog".

Yes, a dog. I... feared them. Traumatized when I was six. I was being chased, bitten, and got scared by them which triggering an extreme phobia that I'm experiencing right now. Of course there's a rope connected from its collar, and being tied at the banister. That's not giving me any sort of slight relief at all, I'm so afraid that it'd loose and I have to suffer once more!

"Pa-Patrick-chan...if you can understand my words, ca-can you take a few steps back, for me, please...?" I said with slight shaky voice as cold sweats running through my whole body. But, it keeps barking and growled very dangerously to me.

Oh no...what should I do!? Someone just please help me!

"Move aside."

"-Guwaah...!?"

Then I was being pushed by someone to the side, hard. As in a result, my body landed on the floor beside the dog. All while reflexively screaming, I quickly crawled away from it like a bug as my back's kissing the wall while holding my fedora. There comes my fear as it slowly walking towards me, the rope's length is enough for it to reach me.

For the love of Jesus, Gods, Buddha and other deities in heaven, please save my kind soul from this frightening beast!

It crawled closer and closer and-...Oh Mama! PLEASE SAVE MEEEEEEEEE!

"Stop..."

W-Whoa...the dog's completely stopped? How did-Did my prayer had been answered!? Thank you Jesus, Buddha, Gods and deities! Thank you Mama! I feel grateful, I-

"Sit."

"H-Heh...?"

My sight are then fixed to the yellow haired girl. She made a gesture with her hand while the dog is watching her every movements. A command movements? That'd seems possible coming out from Mizuki herself. And now, the situation is controlled and the dog is now more like a pet house, controllable and happily barking and wiggling its tail.

"Asking supernatural beings for some petty help is worth a futile, Shotaro. Let alone to Jesus? We can't just rely on Him everyday when we facing obstacles on our respective lives." Mizuki said while folding her arms. "Well, that aside, go and take him back to his master, will you?"

I growled as I stood. "Stop kidding around, Mizuki! This is not my job!"

"Don't worry, if you can't apprehend your fear toward him, Patrick's animal instincts already neutralized." Mizuki said monotonously as she took a sip of my black tea.

"Oi,oi,oi! That tea is mine for goodness sake! Wait, no, that was the second problem...The main problem is," I muttered as I walked and slammed my hand on the table. "Why must I drag myself to find all these lost pets!?"

Right now, there are countless documents and pictures of missing pets happening on Kuoh. Kind of amateurish way to start a status profile as pet detective.

"What? It's your job as a detective." Mizuki answered and I frowned in disagree.

"Mizuki, I am a crime detective. I investigate things! Not some pet worker! You hear me?" I said as I tapped the table. "And as a detective, I've sworn myself to protect peace Kuoh just like he did. So stop ordering me something that doesn't involve with crimes such as murder or robbery, got it, Mizuki?"

She stared at me and blinked with innocent look. Rather replying my words, Mizuki started to drink the tea again as if nothing happened.

"Pay attention to my answer, you yellow demon!" I yelled out of frustration. "Also stop drinking my tea!"

"...Shotaro, let me tell you this just once, searching for missing animal will also regain peace to this place. Do you ever think about their masters?"

"What are you-!? I, uh...huh?"

All my annoyance are replaced with confuse as my expression tells it, literally. Mizuki exasperatedly released a sigh.

"Think about it, they've been waiting and waiting for their pet to return. The owners must be worried sick unless they didn't send these posters just for something like an advertisement. Despair has driven them to the edge. The only way to pull them back, is none other than returning the animals back to them and restore their desperate feelings back to normal, happy one. You claimed yourself that you're protecting this town and yet, you didn't wary of anything that occur from within." Mizuki said. "That was one of many evidences to prove you're an idiot, half-boiled brother of mine."

I grasped every detail of what she spoke and I had to quickly process her logical statement inside my brain. The result was crystal clear, she is right about me. No more proofs that I could throw at her. I was cornered, and I know that it's my bad.

"..."

"Well, don't you get it now?"

"...Yeah. I was wrong." I nodded dryly, accepting defeat as the dog barked. Did it listen to what we said?

"You're always wrong. Like what you did that night when we met face to face for the first time." The petite girl insulted as she sipped her tea.

At that moment, my eyes widened in shock as those memories I wanted to forget is coming back. Something snapped from within me as I slammed my hands.

"Shut up! Stop bringing that subject to me again anymore or anytime! I...You don't have to remind me of those incident! My greatest failure of not...of not..." I stopped as I bit my lower lip, trying to suppress down my anger and forgetting the regret.

...Or more like trying to forget my greatest sin I've ever done. That whole event was all my fault.

 _"I can read your mind, you know."_ Mizuki telepathically send her words. "Sins are best not forgotten, Shotaro. Just take that accident as your most important lesson of your life."

"Kh! I told you I don't wanna talk about that!"

In the midst of undergoing conversation between foster siblings, the sound of bell had been rung coming from our entrance.

"A client!"

Mizuki sighed as I exclaimed and rushing toward it like a kid in candy store. I fixed my clothes while preparing for my cool introduction. Say, what fabulous words shall I use today? Casual like: "Yo, I'm the famous private detective of Date estate, here to serve peace and justice. How may I help you, sir/madam?" Or "Fuu~, looks like the wind had accompanied you to this place, how shall I help yourself for this forsaken meeting?"

 _"You're making yourself looked like an idiot-Oh, wait. You are an absolute half-boiled dolt."_

Mizuki, how many times should I tell you not interfering my preparations? I have my own pride to protect as his foster son, so, can it!?

 _"That would mean my imbecile partner only matters with his own pride and not for the sake of peace, huh? Should have expected that."_

Sh-Shut up! Both peace and pride are matters so much to me!

As Mizuki just stayed silent after my retort, the bell rung once again. Not wanting to waste anytime of my client's business, I fixed my tie and allowed a small cocky smirk appeared on my face as I opened the door.

"Good evening, and welcome to my private investigation office. Is there something you need, s-..."

"U-Uhm...Yo! It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"..."

I stood silently, my face is neutral gone with my confidence. Gods know how regrettable am I for meeting eye for an eye, welcoming this ungrateful bastard and allowing him to step into my house. Well, nonetheless, I shut the door by slamming it roughly-

"Hey, hey- Wait, don't!"

Just as I did that, the guy stopped and pushed the door with his hands. We both struggling as we tried to close and open the poor door between us.

"Dude! Listen to me for a minute, I only came here for a reason!"

"Well, I too, have my own reason!"

"You have!? Then we still have the same thoughts, you and I!"

"Yea-No! My main reason is I don't wanna see your goddamn lecherous face, lecher!"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean!? I'm not a lecher-Well, not yet..."

"For you to go away, that's what I meant! Also, you have peeked the Kendo club members while they were changing, meaning you're bloody lecher!"

"I-I suppose that's right, but hey, I didn't do anything wrong to you these days, right? Am I right!? And I didn't have a single moment to see those tits!"

"Shut it! I will never forget about what you did on my birthday! I won't let you to damage my pride any longer!"

"It was just a stupid prank, man!"

"It was too obsessive for me!"

"Oh, come on! I wanna ask your help, it's something important! I need your suggestions or your wisdom, now! It's regarding my life!"

"Unless it's about a serious murder case or a bald hitman hunting you - I don't care!"

"For the sake of breasts, just pleaseeeee!"

"Neveeeeerrr!"

That, well, you can say our hot friendship reunion after not talking normally to each other for years. Truthfully, I was the one who tried to avoid any sort of contact as possible from one member of the Trio Perverts. The guy whom I hate with passion, the boy from my childhood and he who almost succeeded in ruining my detective live.

Hyoudou Issei...

Yes, that's right! I despise him to the bottom of my heart and I have evidences to prove he was guilty! He was unexpectedly popular than me though. As a lecherous, shameless pervert!

"Oi."

"What the hell is it, Mizuki!? Can't you see I'm busy-Guargh!?"

Just then, I was thrown to the side like a ragdoll by an unknown force and as a result, my body is kissing the wall and floor upside-down. A smoke is flying from my cheek as my butt's pointing to the ceiling.

"Stop playing around with the door, if it's broken then you have to buy a new one. It'd be a nuisance considering we have lots of debts." My little sister warned casually as her green slipper letting out another smoke.

"-That was dangerous! What happens if I die, huh!?"

While still on this strange position, I barked to her and Mizuki put her slipper back to her foot. All while Issei's peeking from outside and laughed nervously.

"Mi-Mizuki-chan, y-you still haven't changed the slightest bit..." Issei said while scratching his cheek, but immediately having a distorted look as he gazed at her...assets, especially her chest.

"Same goes for yourself, Issei-san. Please stop staring at my chest because mine hasn't grown. Yet." She responded.

"How the hell can you be so normal about that?! He's staring at your private area, Mizuki!"

"By the way, come in and make yourself at home."

"You actually letting him in!? Hey, answer me, dammit!" I yelled and still haven't stood up. Why is this so hard to stand?! Stand, dammit, stand! I wanna stand!

"O-Okay..." Issei entered albeit nervously as I tried to STAND!

"Oi, Ise! I'm not telling you to come in, so stop where you are! This is my house! Oiiii!" I then moved my body side to side and eventually and finally, I stood up.

"Here's your tea."

"Ah, thank you."

Just in time as I stood and turned around, Issei is sitting on my sofa and Mizuki served him a goddamn tea! Why and how can she so easy about this!? Look at Issei, just look at that perverted bastard, he is smiling like a moron and seems to undressing her with his eyes!

 _"I can't believe you have indecent thought like this pervert."_

No! I-...Then what is it?

 _"Remember what you told me of his lessons? Every client, whoever or whatever they are, have to be served properly and carefully. Plus, I'm a girl, it'll be very rude for a maiden like me not behaving like one."_

All you've done are bashing and throwing snarks at me! You even call yourself maiden!? Oh, please!

"Uhm, thanks again for letting me in." Issei started the talk after taking a sip and put it on the table in front.

"Nope. As I recall, I didn't ask you to come in instead, asking you to erase your existence from this entire universe." I deadpanned as I sat down to another sofa just across him.

"I already told you many times, I'm sorry, okay? I was overreacting - in the mood and-"

"You kept telling that to me like it was nothing at all." I replied as Mizuki sat beside me. "So, what's your problem? You didn't come here only for sightseeing or...was your inner lust that led you here. I'm sorry lecher, but this is my sister you're talking about."

"Don't spout bullshit, smug prince! Heh, after all, I already have a thing that you don't have." He ended with a smirk.

"What I don't have?" I raised a brow at that, Mizuki seemed to take interest too. "What is it?"

"Kukuku...You wanna know? Well then, just don't get jealous when I'll tell you." The way he spoke is so unusual, It makes me cringe.

Still, both me and Mizuki leaned forward. ""Uh-huh?""

"I finally, the first time of my entire life, I'm having..." Issei shot a last smirk before at that moment, with one leg on the sofa and Issei thrusting his finger up as the tip shone a bright light, somehow.

"A girlfriend! Which now, this is my first step onto becoming Harem King! Ahahahaha!"

"...Mizuki."

"Hahaha-...Eh? Mizuki-chaGuargh!?"

In a flash, his body was blown to the side as Issei skidded his face on the floor. Like myself, his cheek let out a smoke. Apparently, Mizuki slapped him with a slipper, her main weapon.

"What was that for, Mizuki-chan!?"

"No stepping on the sofa."

"You didn't have to hit me so hard..."

"That's what you get from dirtying our furniture. Ever since Mizuki borrowed tons of money from landlord, she became fully responsible like this. It's really bothering me to the point where I wanna slap her and wake her up. And I have to pay it all by myself..." I said bitterly while crossing my arms as Mizuki cleaning my couch.

Her antics' starting to irritate me...

"Err, why did Mizuki-chan borrow those money, what for exactly?" Issei got up and asked while caressing his wound.

"Something that you shouldn't know of." Mizuki answered harshly. "It was to satisfy my curiosity, that was it."

"See? She's so secretive and doesn't wanna talk about it, even to me, her own brother. She's just...not willing to stop until she's done with her research." I said.

There are times where I was on the edge of curiousness upon her experimentation, especially when an explosion occurred on the second floor. Each time I questioned, even interrogated her, she always managed to dodge the bullet and somehow throws tricky words at me, which ended with me turned green. Either she's thick-headed or I'm impatient toward her, well, doesn't matter to me as long as she doesn't create a neo-super atomic bomb at my house.

I sighed as Issei and Mizuki sat back. "Let's get back to the main problem and let me give you a hint: First, whatever hit your head must've been so hard to the point you're assuming you having a girlfriend. Second, go help yourself finding a doctor. Lastly, or alternatively, go kill yourself and reincarnate. That'd help you get a real girlfriend."

"What's up with the last suggestion!? I'm not telling lies, I'm telling the truth-I absolutely have one!" Issei said. From his voice and expression like that, Issei's not spouting jokes around us as he continued; "You see, I didn't say anything or even confess. It was other way around, she came and confessed her love to me like two days ago and asking me for a date, and it is today! Moreover, she's so pretty like an angel. Even Matsuda and Motohama are overly jealous when I introduced her to them!"

 _"Gee, he's full of energy on this..."_

I know...He always like that.

 _"Still, it's very strange for someone to blatantly confessed and asking them out immediately."_

"So, what's her name?"

"Amano Yuuma-chan." Issei answered before smirking smugly. "Oh, you gotta be so jealous just from hearing the pretty name for a pretty girl!"

"Amano...Yuuma?" Mizuki muttered suspiciously and I sweatdropped.

"Settle down, Ise. We have heard enough of your love stories. Just head straight to the business."

The moment I said that, he blinked as realizing his matters.

"Oh, well, I just wanna ask a help, or maybe a little advice for the date?" He ended with sheepish tone while rubbing his head and grinning like an idiot.

There was a pregnant pause between us as I gazed Issei. A silent wind, somehow blown between us. Until someone makes a sudden move.

"Please leave."

"Wha!"

Like a silent ninja, Mizuki opened the door, gesturing politely for Issei with her hand much to his own surprise. I nodded in agreement at her actions.

"What the hell!? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"We are detectives. And this place you're in, is a detective's office, which in other words, we solving crimes to keep peace in Kuoh. To sums it up," I slammed my hands on the table. "don't bring your lovey-dovey life problems here!"

"This is personal! I only wanted some advice-"

"Personal or not, we don't have time to deal with it unless it does connect to crime!"

"But it's connected!"

"Do you mean you'll get stab from the front after the date has finished? You dumb or what!?"

"Kuh..."

Issei was about to interject again, but couldn't pick the exact words to retort again. Eventually, a sigh came from my mouth and I fixed my hat.

"Get it now? We are investigators and not some cupids who would be messing with your love." I said. "You still have parents, haven't you? You should've been asking help from them whenever they're free...Or when they are still alive..."

"..."

He sighed and lowered his head after I was saying something bitter at the end of my sentences. Mizuki also walked back after closing the door. By that time, my phone was ringing and Mizuki, not given chance to sat down, goes to the source.

"Hello, private investigators of Date estate...A case?" What Mizuki said perked my interest as she nodded as she receiving every info.

"Yes...Yes, I'll go tell him right away. Thank you for letting us know." She finished as Mizuki hang up the phone, before turning her gaze at me. "Chief is expecting you at the Toyama Hospital. Presumably a suicide."

Suicide? That's rare...There has to be some sort of hidden reasons behind it. Think it's time for me to leave, been awhile since my last intriguing cases.

 _"Yes, indeed. Don't forget to bring Patrick back to his rightful place."_

Ugh...Ri-Right, you sure he won't bite anymore?

 _"Put a faith on your little sister once for a while."_

I then wore my black waistcoat that was hung around my chair and take my bike's key, I didn't bring my guns around as they're hanging beautifully on the wall, well, since this isn't special, paranormal cases like those days. I can defend myself even if those Strays, crows or bats shows up out of nowhere. I've got some tricks on my sleeves.

Another reason of why I shouldn't bring my guns in the midst of the day is that I can get caught. That can get me a lot of trouble. Well, I understand and I have to obey the laws like my father had.

I untied the rope from the metal banister and carefully, almost frantically, led Patrick to the entrance as it still wiggling its tail. As I opened the door and take my helmet, I stopped and gazed at my former friend over my shoulder.

"Ise, I hate to say this but I'm sorry, I may be famous around cute girls in our school. However, that wasn't case, I also don't have any experiences on dating. Given the fact I always butt in on investigations involving crimes whenever they occur, I'm busy dealing with those who'd disturb peace on Kuoh, our hometown. And I will never quit. So...You may as well just act natural all the way, I guess. Behave yourself and mustn't let your lusty side to come out and take over. That was all I could provide for your date and...I think it'll go successfully."

"Shotaro..." He muttered before smiled. "Heh, as expected from my old rival. Your smug, cocky side hasn't changed a bit."

I was silent at his words, no, I'm not angry at his remark. It was a friendly remark. Issei isn't like the many perverts out there after all, he's still kind as ever when during childhood. If not because of his antics, I might as well lighten myself up and befriended him again.

"Hmph!" I allowed a smirk planted on my face. "You too, dumb perverted bastard."

"Be careful out there." Mizuki advised and I only replied without looking back by quickly flicking my finger, pointing to the sky.

Yeah, I hope we can become friends once more...

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

The heiress of Gremory is clearly in a rough day on a Sunday morning. Education aside, that wasn't the problem to her, cause she can work those out with eyes closed.

Rias' mind are clouded with conflicting temptations.

One. Fallen Angels roaming somewhere around them and already placing their base at the abandoned church inside her territory. Only Satan knows what will they do later. Harm or not. Three days ago, she had to send a message to her brother but the latter didn't reply to her. Rias guessed Sirzechs' currently busy with undeniable matters. In other words, Rias is on her own with her peerages to handle it.

Two. How to approach and recruit Hyoudou Issei as her new servant? Rias couldn't just bluntly jump in and said to his face; "Hey, I'm the daughter of the glorious family among Devils! So you should join me, please?" What kind of heiress would say something like that? Even flashy person had to think twice before his/her own flashy entrance. Nuff said. And, she has a problem behind her attempt in recruit Issei which leads to the third:

Date Shotaro. Throughout the years attending at the Academy, Rias thought this strange sensation were only because of her tiredness and small depression upon her planned marriage with Raiser so she just shrug it away. But now? As was when she walked passed him that day, every time whenever she had done that, Rias can't shake these feelings off.

Something's wrong about the student-detective.

Something is scaring her to the brink.

"Ara, Buchou, is there something bothering you?" Himejima Akeno, her trusted friend, asked in slight playful tone as she politely set a cup of tea on the table.

Rias can only blink in surprise. "O-Oh, it's nothing, Akeno. Thanks for the tea."

"Ufufu, please don't lie to me like that, Buchou. Lying to a friend is pretty bad, you know."

Despite Akeno's sort of advice, Rias couldn't feel anything but small uneasiness as she cracked a slight wet smile. She decided to let her secret out and be open-minded for a while.

"Well, I think the problem is nothing major to us, and it isn't because of my marriage however..."

"However?" Akeno tilted her head in wonder as Rias folded her arms, leaning on the chair and sighed.

"It's about Hyoudou Issei and Date Shotaro. On Hyoudou's case, I cannot find any sort of ways to ask him to join my peerage and becoming a reincarnated Devil. Small evidences says that he has Sacred Gear, a powerful one. Maybe he's the main reason why Fallen Angels numbered on my territory. But now, here I am, stuck still and don't know how to approach him." Rias paused and took a sip of the tea. "I had sent Koneko to watch over him but still..."

Rias actually want Issei so that he can be saved from the Fallen. Yet she doesn't want to scare the poor boy, and really, she need to act fast. Rias had been noticing them already making their move forward, approaching to "Check" the heiress.

However, if Rias' judgement is wrong about Issei having Sacred Gear, perhaps it would be a futile attempt on reincarnating him to a Devil. Even so, the responsibility of having Kuoh as her territory is high - Rias will need to protect and save everything and everyone from danger. In other words, she still have to save the boy from danger if anything bad happens.

She narrowed her eyes and saw her own reflection on the tea.

"And, there comes the adopted son of Date family: Date Shotaro, 3rd grade, just as the same as us and his class are right beside ours. People around the town knows him well just like you said, Akeno. Age 17 and working as a detective, what a dangerous job, he could get himself killed."

"Hm...From what I can tell, I think he's already used to that job and living on dangerous situations. Oh my, I find him quite daring. My heart's beating fast just by thinking it~"

Again, Rias dryly smiled a bit at her. Before returning serious.

"Remember the Stray Devil that went hunting the Humans days ago?" Rias asked and Akeno nodded in reply.

"Yes, and the Stray had gone when we were arrived at the abandoned factory. Too bad we couldn't play with it. Koneko-chan couldn't detect anything other than decomposed bodies of Humans."

"...No, it didn't disappear. There's a misunderstanding here."

"What do you mean, Buchou?"

As Akeno asked, she leaned forward and curled her fingers, putting them in front of her lips.

"If my assumptions are correct, Akeno. It was being...hunted. It also didn't make any single sense if the Stray could have ran away in a flash. If so, I think Koneko could still smell its presence. I also think that Date-san was connected to this."

"Buchou, I can't guarantee that your opinion is hundred percent true. If you said Date-san was the culprit, it sounded absurd." Akeno remarked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Akeno, do you feel any strange presence when you approaching him?"

"I can't say I do. I'm afraid I didn't fell any strange feelings instead of finding him cute. Ufufufu~"

"I'm being serious here..."

Rias rubbed her temple as her best friend kept giggling after throwing a joke. Still, it doesn't seem right at all. The slight ominous atmosphere around the detective giving a slight interest for Rias.

Only Mid or maybe High-Class Devils like herself can feel it? Sounds possible.

"Buchou, I'm back."

A sound of the door closing and the voice came from it disturbed Rias while she was in thought. Turning around to see who it is, Rias smiled warmly and eager to hear some information coming from the Mascot, Toujou Koneko.

"Welcome back, Koneko-chan." Akeno greeted.

"Welcome back, do you have the reports I want?" Rias asked, still eagerly.

But then as Koneko nodded, instead giving the intel to her King, she slowly extended her hand with palm facing to the sky as if demanding somethi-

"...Cookies."

Yeah, she was really asking for that...

Rias giggled at her cute yet dangerous servant. "Of course, you earn it. Akeno."

"Right away, Buchou."

As Rias ordered, Akeno came in and brought something big with a swift. Numerous cookies are being placed on a large plate in a large-sized with a shape of a pyramid. Placing it on Koneko's palm as she lifted with ease thanks to her traits as Rook and she goes and sitting down at the couch all while enjoying her meal.

"Well?"

"...Today. 11 o'clock. Senpai will go on date with Fallen Angel." Koneko said with usual monotonous tone, enough for the Two Great Onee-samas to hear which causes them to frown.

"Date? What are they doing..." Rias pondered out loud.

"Then, what do we do, Buchou?" Akeno asked. The Gremory folded her arms, driving herself in river of thoughts for a minute.

Certainly, this would be a problem, Rias think she could approach him sooner before- No, it was too late for her. One way or another is to send her Rook again or summoning her Familiar and watching their every move toward the end of the date. However, what if it's a trap? Sending one peerage only would get them killed, she doesn't want to take the horrible risk. Rias wouldn't let that to happen to her family. But sending too many would only triggering the alarm. The result is none other than letting Issei to be stabbed by a spear.

How will she able to do that given the limited time? Perhaps, if Rias could alter the incident into some sort of accident then, reincarnating him-...

Reincarnate...?

A devilish smile appeared on her face.

"I have a plan."

* * *

 **Shotaro's POV**

11:37 PM.

Exact location of where I'm at, is the front side of the hospital on Kuoh after I've returned Patrick to its owner-He was quite in joy.

Toyama Hospital.

The history is nothing special truth be told. Just an old doctor named Toyama Imomori founded it and many doctors were came to his aid, not until the former passed away at the age of 79. The doctors were quitting one by one without any clear absolute reasons.

This is the only cheapest hospital throughout Kuoh. It'd be a worse luck for the poor if it was suddenly went bankrupt. Also, because of some rumored of bad services, this building has small amount of patients coming for an aid.

After I removed my helmet and replacing it with my hat that was hanging on my small hanger behind my belt, I dismounted my bike and calmly walked to the scene.

I have clear sight of the victim's body. Numbers of police are guarding this area like a statue, as one of them goes to me. Before he could even asking me to leave, I showed him my badge in front of his face without stopping my walk on the green grass.

Wind is cold around here, I can feel it crawling onto my skin which tells me this case will be a piece of cake. No man would stop me from finishing this myste-

"-Oi, damned private detective! What are you doing here!?"

-Ry...

That annoying voice were like a bug to me.

Followed by furious stomping, my body was turned as I was being grabbed by the tie from an amateur detective around 20 years old with a black hair that has several bang down shaped like 'V'.

"Oh, it's just you, Madoka, the last guy I wanna meet in my life." I deadpanned casually.

"Who the hell's 'Madoka'!? It's Makura-san, bastard!" Makura said sternly, and I'm just here, staring at him as if he's a fool.

Gee, why's Yamazaki Makura here anyways? Each time there'd be challenging cases, this guy always shoving his butt on the crime scenes and always goes full mad at me wherever I'm around. Well, maybe I'm too young, 3 years younger than Makura. Or perhaps he's too jealous of my reputation as an awesome detective who sometimes manages to solve impossible cases before.

 _"Yourself, huh?"_

Um...With some help from you, of course! Wait, does Makura hate my smug aura-Eh, I mean, my hard-boiled aura?

 _"Half-boiled."_

I eventually sighed. "Sir, I'm busy right now so I don't have time dealing with low-class detective such as you. With all due respect, I believe you should move your hand and let me continuing my job." I deliberately snickered with cocky smile. His response was gripping my tie rougher than before while showing his mad face.

"What'd you say!? Listen! Little kids like you should be at home watching anime and manga and stuffs like that and should be respecting the older ones!" He said and enough driving me to the edge as I gained a tick mark. I gripped his collar.

"L-Little kid!? I'm already 17 and know how to deal with something, not like some troublemaker with the likes of you!"

"Don't call me troublemaker, little brat!"

"I'm not a little brat, rabble-rouser bastard!"

"Both of you, cut it off already!"

When we were fighting like a child over a toy, a new stern voice came from our side. I turned my head to the source as I blinked. At that time, my eyes gazed at the female who can be said to be gorgeous for a 36 years old woman like her.

"Stop what you're doing and behave yourselves like men. Show some respect, we still have a dead body here."

This woman is Fukujima Taiga, also known as "The Tiger of Kuoh Police Force Department". She has endowed with body figure of Onee-sama type, might even rivaling the ones at my school. With dark brown hair flowed down magnificently on her back. She's sporting her usual long brown trench coat and white shirt with a tie, long black trousers and black social shoes.

A veteran detective, as you can see from her nickname, and also the head chief of 1st Division Investigation Unit. She knows both me and my foster father well as she had a partnership with him. At a time, she helps me on the field and this woman is the one who truly acknowledges me as a detective unlike her current partner, Makura.

Oh, and I call her "Auntie Taiga" for having to take care of me whenever my father wasn't around at a times.

"C-Chief! I'm sorry but, this damn kid showed up and messing with the case!" Makura said while saluting toward her. Meanwhile, I fixed my tie and growled and Auntie jerked her thumb to the right side.

"Just go and question the granny over there. Don't come back until you have some important info for us." Auntie instructed with a single pat on his shoulder. Leaving Makura blinking like an idiot before realizing.

"-What about that brat!? A civilian shouldn't be around the crime scene!" He barked while pointing his finger at me.

"I'm the one who asked him to come over so shut your inner rage already."

"EHHHH!?"

"Hmph. Good luck, you'll need it, Madoka." I scoffed as I taunted Makura, who continued to stay angry, with my finger gesture. "So, what do we got?"

"His name was Minoru Masao, a former employee working on a small company around the town. More often at these past months, I had seen him in and out of the gambling den, and the look on his face before telling me that he lost something. Many of them."

As we crossed the yellow police line and eventually happening to meet the victim's body covered with body bag, ready to transfer to the morgue. Strangely, there are several glass pieces scattered around. When I stared up ahead, I can see that the one of the large windows on 4th floor is broken.

I gestured the body. "May I?"

"Go on." She replied with nod.

I crouched beside and unzipped it, quietly uncovering the face which can scare people off and screaming like a banshee. Even I had to moved my head away for a moment from this wretched sight.

His eyes are still opening and seemed to rolled up, his pupils are quite narrow. Mouth is hanging openly and wide enough for rats to go inside.

"Must be from shock, no possible way this is suicide."

"That's what I thought too. For a man who's ready to meet death shouldn't have an expression like that."

"Then, a murder?"

Auntie Taiga nodded at my assumption and folded her arms.

"Perhaps." She said. "Only God knows damn well about the whole accident and what's inside the gardener's brain right now. She was the first woman who ever witnessed the body and called the police. We did interrogate her. However today, luck isn't totally at our side. The gardener's too stubborn to admit a thing for us."

A silent breath escaped my nostrils as I put my hand on my chin, thinking of Auntie's information.

 _"So, we have hard-headed witness this time?"_

Guess so. Think we should try and question her?

 _"That's-"_

"How many times did I have to tell you, young man!?" A grumpy old voice coming from behind as we gazed at an old granny, who's likely on her 50s, wearing gardener's garb. "I don't wanna see any of you, or more thoroughly, I don't wanna see any persons stepping the grass! I only asking for you to get it move! Is the body even moved yet?!"

"I-I'm truthfully sorry, w-we haven't yet. But first granny, you need to cooperate with us and please answer these questions-" Makura frantically asked while holding a pen and a note.

"-Bah! I can't stand youngsters like you. Leave! Or else, you'll get your consequenses for stepping the grass!"

"Wha...Excuse me?"

"Don't. Step. On the grass!"

After a few processing in his brain, Makura immediately understand as he placed his foot which was on the green areas to the small rocky path connecting from the cabin toward this hospital's front.

"See what I meant?" Auntie asked as my sweat dropped.

This old woman seems doesn't care about people.

 _"...Questioning her would be harder than I expected, her defense won't seem to crumble at anytime. Furthermore, it could get you some trouble."_

Spare me a whole lot of troublesome, thanks.

"Hm?" My eyes were darted as I let out a dazed sound while checking the victim's neck. Upon looking closely as I leaned on the side neck, some of the veins popped up and there's a red mark around it as if he was bitten by something...sharp.

"Still don't have any idea of what that is. All I know something was piercing his neck. Something small." The veteran detective explained as she noticed my examination.

"And sharp..."

Just that as I zipped the bag and stood up. We didn't find any single clue other than knowing this wasn't a blatant suicide.

This is undoubtedly another murder case.

"Ne, Auntie, does the victim had any friends, relatives or whatsoever?" I asked as I ran my finger on the tip of my hat.

"Yes, he had one. His brother- Jiro's room is on the 4th floor. I haven't given some questions to him yet." She answered as she led me and I followed. A brother? So he's hospitalized in here, huh?

"On the side note, don't call me 'Auntie' anymore."

"But, it's pretty easy to me for calling you like that."

"Shotaro, you're not a child now, so just don't."

I've received her sharp words many times until now, and it pierces my heart mercilessly. Auntie has always been like this ever since I became a detective. I know and noticed that it was immature way to call her that and she's kind of irritated at times.

Still, Auntie is still Auntie. And I will always call her that way whether she likes it or not.

 _"Why you sounds like a whiny baby."_

Sh-Shut up, I don't need your damn comment!

Few minutes later as we arrived in front of his relative's room just beside the stairs. I found it quite weird that the broken window is just a few distances away to my right side on the end of slight cramped hallway. I also noticed a CCTV is placed on top of me and eyeing my right, all away to the window.

"I'll be waiting outside and aid Makura. Make sure to do your job correctly as a PI." She said as she walked away.

I nodded. "Got it, Auntie."

"Stop calling me that."

I happened to found myself at the edge of tearing apart as I watched Auntie gone with sullen look but I managed to shrug it away for now. Proceeding myself toward the main problems as I slid the entrance door.

As that time, before I could excuse myself to enter, my vision was greeted by a glint speeding like a bullet to the right as it hit something hanging on the wall to my side. More likely, it is a red dart sticking on the center of its board.

"Bullseye. Nice throwing you had there." I directed my gaze to the left at the patient as he lowered his hand, sitting on his bed and lower part of his body was covered by blanket.

With a slight scared look, he finally lifted his mouth as I entered the room.

"...W-Who are you?"

He asked. His voice matches around 20 years old male. Seems like he's already to leave the hospital by looking at his state. Left arm is still bandaged, a fateful accident happened to him, it'd seems.

"Calm down. I'm a private detective of Kuoh, Date Shotaro." His eyes were ease up. "Minoru Jiro-san, I presume?"

"O-Oh, please, just call me Jiro." He said as I stood beside him. "But one second, aren't you too young to be a detective? How old are you exactly?"

"My age doesn't matter now, what matters most is that I've come here to solve the mystery behind your brother's suicide. And I'm truly sorry for his death..." I said and Jiro's body flinched.

"Ma...Masao-aniki?" His voice was almost cracked up. "So he's dead...-He was my lovely brother until he...he...I can't believe he's gone..."

Jiro has an urge to cry. By looking at his bloodshot eyes, I think he cried thousand times including this.

This current sight is...ripping my heart apart, again.

-No. No. I won't let my sympathy to become a hindrance once again. I still can erase those tears off if I have successfully solve this case.

"I'm going to give you a few questions now, so, may you bear it until I'm finished?" I said in slight harsh tone while taking out my note and a pen from my breast pocket, later as he rubbed away his dried tears as he nodded. "When was the last time he came here? Did you hear anything a few minutes after he left?"

Jiro thought for a second. "Last night...Maybe around ten o'clock-I dunno, I didn't glance at the clock yesterday. And after that, he... killed himself. It was all happening too quick, it all felt so sudden, detective. And no, I didn't hear anything, until I found out that my brother is dead this morning..."

"Jiro-san, I need you to be frank with me. Your brother fell down from this floor, and the exact place of where he stood at isn't far away from where I'm standing now. You did hear a thing, and I think the sound would be surprising a few neighbors to death too." I said with pure logic as his eyes opened in surprise.

"I-I was...Yes, I did wake up and saw the window's broken and I saw his body was laying on the ground."

"So why were you lying then?"

"I was in shocked, detective...! To the point where I didn't know what to do anymore, so I laid here, at that time, crying...!"

I saw his healthy hand clenched tightly, looks like he's trying to prevent a tear to escape. But I forced my pity back as I cleared my throat, proceeding to the next question as I scribbled my notepad, writing every information I could gather and proceed to next question.

"When was it happened actually?"

"...I think...past midnight."

"Midnight? Did you aware of what he was doing? Furthermore, why did he stay in this hospital for quite some time?" I asked in wonder, but much to my curiosity, he shook his head.

"I...don't know either, but I could hear he was talking-more like shouting something related to money..."

Money? According to what Auntie said before, he was gambling a lot.

 _"Which in other words, the victim lost the game and needed a lot to pay his brother's bills, and perhaps for his own debt."_

That was only our assumptions, we still can't trust it just yet. Mizuki-

 _"I know what you will ask, but no. Not until I have enough materials needed for my searching using World Library."_

Right.

"Last question: He left you something behind before his death, didn't he?" I asked and he blinked.

"Well, yes, and it was gifts for me."

I stopped writing and stared at him. "Gifts-What gifts?"

"These." Jiro then pulled the drawer right beside him. "Just a couple of darts."

"..." My left eye twitched slightly at those shiny glint.

Couple of darts...? It's like millions of them! Masao was undoubtedly relax for allowing his own brother to play these things. What if something scary happening to Jiro here!?

"Dart is my most favorite sport, detective. It was why my brother would buy such things for me." Jiro said before throwing it at the dartboard, piercing the center again. "But...since he's gone..."

Jiro bit his lower lip and having a sad look. I took a moment to write the last thing on my note before putting it with my pen back.

"All right, that was all of it. Thanks for your cooperation, Jiro-san."

"It wasn't a problem, detective." He nodded. "Also...If this was some sort of murder, I want you to arrest them, whoever killed my brother. Please, detective, for me...?"

I stared at Jiro whom his voice were small enough for me to be heard. Nevertheless, I nodded my head in response.

"I will."

Earning another slow nod from him, I exited the room as I closed the sliding door.

"Well? What'd you get?" I noticed Auntie leaning on the wall with arm crossed. Seemed like she came here not long ago.

"Minor evidences. He was a gambler by far, and he might had tons of debts left behind. This may be the cheapest hospital, but for a guy like Minoru Masao, he had problems dealing with it given his gambling life." I explained as Auntie took a cigarette, putting it on her mouth, trying to lit it up with lighter.

"I think the cause of death wasn't self-depression, in fact, he gave a present to his brother and Jiro heard he was yelling at someone." I continued as Auntie finally lit the cigarette as she inhaled before releasing a smoke from her lips.

"So it'd seems we're the only two persons who are thinking this was a murder." Auntie walked toward the broken window and inhaling the smoke again.

"Any luck finding something from the gardener?" I asked and sadly, she shook her head.

"Like I said, stubborn." Auntie said. "...I don't know why, throughout many cases I've experienced until now, this sounds pretty easy for me, even for you, Shotaro."

"That seems...-Wait, you wanna skip this one again?"

"Yeah, I'm willing to leave everything to you."

"Hold on, why though? You're a detective too."

She shrugged. "I suddenly felt sluggish because it weren't challenging enough for me. Plus, you can get an extra bonus just by solving this case. You need more money to fed yourself and Mizuki-chan too, you know. Especially when you have tons of rents to pay."

"Auntie..." I got lost by her words.

"Don't call me 'Auntie' ever again..." She muttered with small annoyed tone, before she turned and walked away. "Take care of yourself, Shotaro."

"Oh." I nodded silently.

Waa~Auntie must be putting a lot of trust in me! As expected from hard-boiled detective like me! Right, I'm gonna complete this case, possible or not, I will find the culprit and all will be _case closed_!

 _"Why did you end your words using English? Also, your pronouncing is too weird, remember to see me once you're back so I can teach you a thing or two."_

Who asked you anyways!?

 _"Your one and only little sister."_

Why you-!

 _"It's already late. I recommend continuing the case tomorrow and also..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

...Mizuki, you there? You still alive, right? Oi!

 _"...I believe we will be facing a bigger problem today."_

Hm? What kind of bigger problems are we talking about exactly?

 _"Interfering a certain date of your friend."_

After receiving her words, I narrowed my blue eyes, glancing straight at the slight orange sky as if it was painted magnificently.

Mizuki, tell me everything. Now.

* * *

 **Issei's POV**

It's already afternoon, and looks like my date with Yuuma-chan will come to an end. I think it was a pure luck for a guy like me who had been confessed love by the raven-haired girl. A miracle! Having an impossibly cute girlfriend, it is like a dream come true. More importantly, the date has surely became successful. Maybe I should say thanks to that smug detective for his little help.

This whole day had become a wonderful moment on my entire life. Eating lunch with Yuuma-chan, buying a pink bracelet for her, having a look at decorations for our room, and I received an occult-looking leaflet with a weird magic circle and a words "Your dream will be granted!" written. I have that from a weird person with a weird custome.

...I wanted to throw it since my dream has been granted! But I decided to put it in my pocket, well, I can't trash it away right now. I'd get a warning from the police for doing that. I heard there was an accident happening on a hospital. Shotaro is probably there doing detective stuffs too. Oh yeah, his little sister gave something to me before. It is a paper with a strange-looking ancient rune on its center. Mizuki-chan said it's some sort of talisman for lucky charm.

As I was thinking about all sorts of things, we are at the park with the flowing fountain is placed on the center. This felt like something that came out from one of those eroges I've played as I reached the climax.

Wait...This is it! Kiss!? A kiss before going home!? Oh, maybe we'll go even further! We are far away from town, there's no sign of any people, and no one's here beside us. Gah! I should have read a book that teaches you to do even naughtier stuffs!

While I was in my thoughts, Yuuma-chan already let go of my hand and she's standing in front of the fountain.

"It sure was fun today." She smiled. Damn, she's cute. The sunset and the setting makes it even more better. "Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?" Yuuma-chan said and I opened my eyes wide.

It...It's here! This is it! This must be it! The smell of my breath, checked! My mental preparing? Uhm, my heart's beating so fast~! Nevertheless, ahahahaha! Take that Shotaro! One strike will be added for me!

"W-What is the wish y-you want?"

Aaaaagh. My voice was deep! She would find out that I'm thinking something idiotic! I made the dumbest mistake after coming this far...

But, Yuuma-chan just smiles to me and-

"Will you die for me?"

...

...

...Eh? What was that? I must've heard that wrong.

"Uh...That's...Sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

"Will you _die_ for me?" She clearly said it. While laughing.

Whoa, wait. Her words didn't make sense at all. What? Was it some kind of joke? If it is, then Yuuma-chan was being too serious. A-Alright, like he said, act natural, Ise. Just say; "That's so funny, Yuuma-chan" with a smile.

But then-Black wings appear from her back. Her clothes even vanished and replaced to be some sort of S&M outfit with a cut off chain on her left arm, must be something wrong with my eyes, no, that bare boobs showed up during mid-changing telling me it's not a lie!

I'm completely astonished, as she then starts to flap her wings. The black feathers float and slowly drops on my feet.

W-What is that? Certainly Yuuma-chan is cute and pretty like an angel, but...A real angel? No, there's no way that can be true. Such thing is impossible. My beautiful girlfriend who's flapping her dark wings while the sun sets behind her. It looks like a scene from a fantasy story. It's scary, compared the sudden of air, her eyes became slight darker and cold.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you, it was like playing a little child." Her voice sounded cold and changed unlike her cute voice.

A sound much heavier that the noise that a game console makes vibrates in the air. It's making a lot of buzzing noise and it appears in her hands, it looks like a spear and glowing.

"Y-Yuuma-chan...?" My voice was small.

"Sorry. You are a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

Sacred...What?

"...!" My eyes go widen. The spear is moving closely toward me in fast!

...Am I going to die!?

DON!

A brilliant light appeared in front of me and the air trembled. I had to cover my eyes from that one. It's so bright than the spear itself. But seriously, what's going on!? When I slowly lowered my hand however, I wasn't expecting a familiar paper floating in front of me. Wait a minute, that's my lucky charm! How did it fly?

"Eh...?" I checked my pocket, turns out it was gone. Well, not actually gone, the paper is right in front of me eyes as if protecting me.

As the paper dropped flatly on the ground, Yuuma-chan's face become puzzled.

"What was that, a force barrier? I can't believe a disgusting Human such as yourself could have something like that." I can see that she's frowning a bit. "Well, no matter, this time I won't miss."

She created another glowing spear on her palm. Wha-Does that mean I'm really going to die for real!?

Just when I was about to ran away. It was too late. The spear's heading towards me!

VROOOM!

Loud roaring sound coming from behind me. Someone is speeding a bike? I don't know what to do anymore. My mind couldn't focus from hearing its sound and looking at that glowing spear, only a few distance and it'll hit me!

"GET DOWN!"

A guy was shouting from behind. My body just obeyed what he said as I hit the ground. I saw he somehow made his bike to flew. Hey, he's heading straight to the spear, he's gonna kill himself out if this continues! But surprisingly, the guy instead of going suicide, he set both foot on the seat. With the right timing as the sharp weapon piercing his bike, he immediately jumped away, flipping in mid-air and crouched in front of me.

He intentionally kicked his bike away before to change the spear's direction as it crashed onto the fountain.

"Yare, yare...I made it in time." He stood straight while gripping the tip of his fedora with two fingers. Wait a minute, I knew this guy from somewhere.

Fedora hat? Checked.

Old clothes? Checked.

Slight heavy voice? Checked.

Cool way of making an entrance? Checked.

"Sh...Shotaro!?" I called with bewildered look. "Why-How-What!?"

"Fuu~, intending to kill this poor guy behind me in the middle of sunset and right on the end of his very first date. Those were totally a bitch move..." Shotaro said. I was visibly uncomfortable of his words.

"How dare another Human with the likes of him interfered my objective? Explain yourself, so it could give me enough reason why I should kill you." Yuuma-chan said with a hint of mockery and coldness.

"Hmph, that's supposed to be my line." He threw those words back. The air around me is getting heavier in any second as I gulped the tension.

"A petty Human wanting to kill me? Oh, please humor me up."

"Well, you have given me a lot of reasons on why should I have to kill you. Firstly, I had to let my precious bike to become a pile of trash just to save his own sorry ass. Secondly, don't you know it cost very high!?" Shotaro yelled, gone with his cool and being so angry before he pointed his trashed vehicle.

"...What?" Yuuma-chan blinked.

 **BGM: Ameendayo, Omaera! from Gintama OST**

"700.000 yen! Look at that poor thing, just look at it! Goddammit, it's letting out a black smokes everywhere and wanna explode at any time soon! Lastly, I have to buy a new one and it'll double my whole rents! Did I already humor you up!? Are you not entertained, huh!?" Shotaro said furiously while thrusting his finger at Yuuma-chan, who raised an eyebrow.

"On the contrary, you brought this upon yourself." She muttered.

"Guh...I had to do it on purpose..." Shotaro whispered.

"...You're worrying about those for this whole time!?" I shouted while still on the ground.

"Yeah, you should thank me a zillion times now! Lucky for you I wouldn't ask you to buy another for me!" He paused for a second. "...Maybe I should!"

"What!? No way man, I don't have a lot of money on the bank. Hell, I don't even store money in the bank!"

"Then how can you explain that to me?!" He pointed directly behind at Yuuma-chan's accessory. "You also spent something during date time, didn't you?"

"I-I borrowed these money from my parents and I promised them to pay it back!" I suddenly fell into silence and I frowned. "...You said you had to do it on purpose?"

"Gu...W-Well, I was slip out..." He mumbled and I frowned deeply.

What was that? His explanation didn't make sense. His acting right now is so fake even one like me can tell that. As if he's trying to hide something and fooling me.

But, what if he does...?

"You aren't trying to hide a thing, right? I asked.

"..."

"..."

He clicked his tongue.

"So you were fooling me!? Then, those bike move was on purpose, is that it!? You still could do something alternatively!" I barked at Shotaro who sighed.

"To think I can get easy money from an idiotic pervert...What a senseless dream."

"Damn you to hell, smug prince!"

"-Were you two done yet? I don't have years waiting." Yuuma-chan said, annoyed as her eye twitched. I forgot she's still here!

"I'm sorry but can you wait a few more minutes? We're having an issue with money." Shotaro said. W-Whoa, he's clearly taunting her.

"I told you, I don't-"

"Can't you wait a few more minutes, Fallen Angel!? I'm in some important business here and don't you dare interrupt us!"

He-He's being serious about it!

"Enough!" Yuuma-chan said out loud before facepalming. "I should have let Kalawarner to do this instead of me, and now I'm running out of patient thanks to these pests!"

"Well, it's not my problem, right? And you're not the only one losing it. I have a case to solve as quickly as possible. How about we just fight and get this over with?" Shotaro said casually with a small hint of irritation.

"Agreed. Let's finish this." Yuuma-chan hastily nodded.

That was a quick resolve! Where did the whole intense atmosphere go anyways? And fight, like a real fight? My feeling says I won't like it very much.

I can feel Shotaro smirked. He moved his hand behind his left shoulder.

Another light, but more darker than the other ones I've seen before, the air was being absorbed onto his back and emerged behind as he's gripping at a thing. Then, a blade extended down and its handle formed.

Looking closely, it's a silver-colored longsword. Its blade is long and double-edged with the forward-facing edge curving outward to form the guard. The handguard is heavily designed with rings slanting down and reversing at the center of the handguard. The pommel carries a round piece that resembles a scary face. Near the pointed out part of the handguard, there's also teeth biting into it.

Don't know how he did that, but that's one hell of a damn sword! Feels like it's coming out from a fantasy game!

"That's...I can sense that it's infused with demonic power. Where did you get that? Don't tell me, you have a Sacred Gear too?"

"Hmph. As if I would tell you."

Yuuma-chan create another spear from out of thin air. She threw it as Shotaro draw his fantasy-sword and swung it down with a loud roar.

But then-Stab! The spear wasn't blocked. It was piercing on the ground just beside my head as I screamed.

"Ah, I missed, again."

The one who said that was Shotaro. The tip of his blade is touching the cracked ground.

"That was dangerous! I'm gonna get killed for real!" I said in shocked. Shotaro stood straight and cleared his throat.

"Well, Ise, I have a little experiences with swords so..."

"Little? More like none."

"Sh-Shut up. If I had bring Joker and Fang, then it's another story. You'd be surprised seeing my skills as a professional gunslinger."

As I was about to remark at his super smugness, another spear distracted our talk as it heading straight toward Shotaro. Soon he managed to shield his chest using the flat side of his blade. The spear crippled into small pieces.

"Ise, this is the right time you should find cover!" He suggested as he blocked another one.

Obeying his command, I got up and running towards the bushes, almost falling down. After I've done that, I moved my attention to the fight.

"Dance, Human, dance!"

Shotaro dodged her attack by rolling himself away. Yuuma-chan create and throwing another one again without stopping. He swung his sword, albeit clumsily and almost stumbles sometimes.

By what he said before of being unskilled with sword, he sure as hell demonstrating it literally to us. Shotaro is kind of losing the fight if you ask me.

I gasped as one of it grazed Shotaro's side of the abdomen, as red blood trickles down.

"Ku! This cloth is expensive, you know." Shotaro frowned in small anger before sidestepped from her attack, as the spear's penetrating the ground.

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't know that. I should have been more careful." Yuuma-chan said with mockery before smirked. "I shall pay it by taking your life away."

She snapped her fingers and Shotaro widen his eyes.

"Crap-!"

BOOM!

The spear exploded behind him! Is Shotaro okay!? I can barely see anything within the smoke that has produced.

Shotaro? Is this supposed to be a joke...? He's not dead right?

"What a pity. You should have surrendered before and now? You're destroyed into pieces. But don't worry, your bravery had entertained me, boy." Yuuma... laughed mercilessly.

That...That bitch! She's not my girlfriend anymore, she just killed my friend, my childhood friend! Dammit, I should have...I could have done something to save him! It's my fault!

"Now then, back to my main objective."

She's going to kill me...I will die here...

Heh. It doesn't matter much to me if I will die. I just lost a friend and it was my mistake. I'm filled with guilty over his death...

Swoosh!

Eh? Just now, was someone throwing a blade from the fading smoke? When I looked at Yuuma who dodged that easily in the air, she scoffed while looking at the flying sword.

"You're not dead? Why you such a stubborn one-"

"Eat this!"

...Is that Shotaro's voice?! Whoa! I saw him moving right toward Yuuma like a flash and kicked her face when she turned around. He leaped back to the ground, crouching.

"Shotaro, you're still alive!" I exclaimed.

"Of course I am, I won't die that easily. Or do you want me to die, perhaps!?"

"No-I'd never thought of that one! Stop insulting me!"

"You..." Someone muttered. "How dare you! I'm a Fallen Angel, and you're just a mere Human scum! I'll kill you. I will kill you!"

"Hmph, looks like somebody's really angry right now." Shotaro said with smirk and taking a battle stance, before he widened his eyes a bit.

"For real?" He whispered. Who's talking to him? When I was looking around, I saw no one other than us. "Ise. We're going out of here."

"E-Eh?"

Before Shotaro ran to the bushes and toward me, he snatched the talisman that was laying flatly on the ground and I felt the air has changed. Once he's beside me, I thought he would carry me away like a rescuer would. Disgusting, I know. But that didn't happen as Shotaro gripped my collar with one hand. Other hand is holding the talisman.

"Don't think you two can go away just like that!" Yuuma shouted as she throw another spear at us.

The paper is glowing brilliantly once more!

"Hang on!"

"H-Hang on to what!? Wai-!"

Before I could fully protest, we were swallowed by the light.

 **BGM End!**

* * *

"Uwaaaaaaah!" I shouted before I landed my body on something.

Ow, I'm so dizzy~. It was like riding a roller coaster with an insane speed. Feels like I'm going to throw up soon...

Wait, I'm not dead yet, right?

"...Oi, Ise."

Eh? S-Someone's calling me? I directed my gaze down to the left.

"Shotaro!?" I exclaimed. I realized I've been laying on his back this entire time.

"-Get the hell off me!" He shouted while raising his body with all his strength, causing me to being thrown away onto the familiar wooden floor.

Shotaro patted all of his coat. "Argh, dammit, you're making my clothes more dirtier..."

"Sorry..." I said as I stood up while holding my head.

Well, yes indeed that his clothes were dirty during the fight before as the dried blood and speck of dusts are staining his waiscoat. I don't even think it can be worn anymore. Plus, another stains of blood on his shoulder doubles it.

Stains of blood...?

"H-Hey! You're bleeding!" I pointed his right shoulder. It must be from that spear.

"Huh? This is nothing major. I already got used to wounds like these." He replied normally while fixing his hat.

Oh...Of course! Shotaro must've been living dangerously when catching a very dangerous criminals armed to teeth throughout Kuoh. He's brave, no doubt about that. But that before wasn't like the one Shotaro facing everyday, was it?

On the top of that, what the hell is going on with all of those at the park!?

"You've arrived."

I turned to see...Mizuki-chan? She's sitting on the familiar sofa while reading a book. Now that I mention it, I'm inside of my friend's house.

"Yeah. The teleportation magic sure take its time, huh?" Shotaro said as Mizuki-chan stared at his wound. I could see her eyes widened a bit, before quickly returning her expression.

"...So it'd seems." She muttered. "But it worked perfectly, yes?"

Teleportation? I found it hard to believe such things exist.

"If you're counting my scratch then, well, a bit."

"I see..."

"-You didn't sound too care about me."

"As long as you're still breathing, why would I?"

"..."

Uu...There goes the sudden change of tension once again. It's going to be between brother and sister.

Shotaro sighed. "All right then, now we already know the Fallen Angels' current motive. Best we should hunt them down at the deserted church and it will be all over at once."

"Don't be so naïve. First, we must know how many are there, you can't just kick the door and storm in without any preparations. You are wounded also, I would rest for a while if I were you." Mizuki-chan said and Shotaro took a sit behind a table. "Did you hear what I say?"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard it. Thank you very much. Still, for Ise having Sacred Gear, God must be so crazy giving one to this guy." He sneered.

"Oi, stop mocking me around, Smug Prince! More importantly, I have questions to be answered. What happened to Yuuma? What the hell is Fallen Angel? What's a Sacred Gear? I never heard of it, it's not even a porn! How can you summon a sword out of nowhere!? Who are you actually!?"

"Calm down, Ise. I'm still Date Shotaro, the private detective whom everyone loved. To answer your questions, you can go ask Mizuki."

"Here it is."

BAM!

While still on the floor, I jolted up as Mizuki-chan dropped a book. A large, thick book with many pages on it is in front of me.

"Wh...What is this!?"

"A full encyclopedia about this whole universe in one book. I made it myself. I call it, the 'Unlimited Knowledge Book'. Only for 30.000 yen." Mizuki-chan said in monotone.

"I have to pay it?! What's wrong with its cost though?"

"It's a special edition."

"-Seriously!?"

"Yes." Mizuki nodded with her innocent look.

"It's useless, Mizuki. He doesn't have that much yen on his pocket anyways. When I trashed my bike away and demanded a pay back, it wasn't worth it..." Shotaro said in disappointment.

"You guys do know that I'm poor, right?!"

"No, our assumptions stated that you saving money only to buy some porn." Mizuki muttered.

Ku...I-I can't believe they have me. Exactly as she said, I buy porns frequently and when I don't have much afford to buy those, I usually goes to Matsuda's or Motohama's house. Sometimes I ask them to borrow some.

Should have never underestimate detectives like Shotaro...

"At least give me some kind of summary or anything. I mean, what the hell's going on?" I said in full distress.

"Just like I said, 'calm down'. You're already safe in here. There will be no Devils nor Fallen Angels would barged in my property." Shotaro said calmly. But his tone can't get rid of my anxiousness. "Ah, that reminds me, did somebody ever give you a leaflet that looks weird to you?"

"Eh? Well..." I pulled the mysterious leaflet from my pocket. "This-"

Mizuki suddenly snatched it from my hand and examined it. Before the paper itself burning.

"Wha...Mizuki?"

"That was nothing new for me so I had to dispose it. These leaflets are used by Low-class Devils to increase their ranks." Mizuki explained as the paper crumbles into dust. "Well, it seems they are also aftering you too."

"No, how could you do that sort of...magic!"

That's right. No person can set a thing on fire like those magical movie stuffs. Even magician has tricks, I learned that from watching TV. To think I could see it with my own two eyes, I'm so...astonished.

"Like I suggested, Issei-san. Read my book and you will understand." Mizuki said as she returned back to her seat, reading her book.

"Alright, I'm going to continue, Ise. That Amano Yuuma girl you had dated with, is none other than one of those Grigoris."

"Grigori?

"Alternatively said; she's a Fallen Angel."

"What...?"

"Alternative of the alternative, Ise. You were dating an Angel who had comitted horrible sins which led them to fell and becoming Fallen Angels. To sums it all up..."

Shotaro, despite being wounded and all, stood up and thrusting his finger at my face. I hate to admit it, but he's so cool on this pose.

"Your girlfriend is a goddamned crow!" He ended with smirk.

...

...

...

"...EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

And. Since that day. My normal, ordinary life has changed forever...

 **To be continued!**

* * *

 **You guys made it down here. Applause!** **Anyway, I've got nothing to say but asking you guys to leave a REVIEW. Critics, heavy or not, are also allowed.**

 **Suggestions for the Shotaro's pairing is still open until two or three next chapters and you can put it on the review but! Remember, this isn't a story where my OC has a lot of smoking hot supernatural girls. Meaning, this will be no Harem for Shotaro.**

 **Issei still being a Human? What will happen to Rias, her marriage or the whole canon plot then!? Oh, don't worry, Issei still will be with Rias and his Harem of course! Lucky bastard one, ain't he? XD**

 **And the mysteries behind Minoru Masao's death, will our lovely detective finds out the truth!? Excited!? Then, please wait for the next chapter and hope that I can get more time to write down this story and the other ones.**

 **Until then. See you on the next chap! Sayonara, have a good day!**


	3. (it's still) Case I

**Disclaimer: I don't own DxD and all of its characters as they are rightfully belong to Ichiei Ishibumi. Any references you will find in this story are also not mine.**

* * *

 **(It's still) CASE I:**

 **Never Jump Into Conclusions And Traps**

 **Ise's POV**

Another day, another school.

Normally, I'd arrive at the front gate in no time. Meet with my two narcissistic, perverted friends; Motohoma and Matsuda. We're gonna start the usual random conversations, such as: "Why are we still here, just to suffer? Everyday I can feel my penis raging as I watch the girls' breasts bouncing as they're passing through the gate...It won't stop hurting...

I WANNA TOUCH THEM!".

That sorta thing. Once, Motohama and Matsuda shouted such words while in the public. I remembered some girl immediately heard and stomped right towards them, turned their heads into jelly in a satisfying result. That had me laugh for hours. Ahh, good times, good times.

Karma then hit me out of nowhere for laughing at their misfortune, cue the Kendo girls incident two days ago. And yesterday, as I introduced my 'girlfriend' to both of my friends, they went all mad and jealous - starting to curse me. That time, I had a slight thought Karma would come around and say 'hi!' to my face.

Karma slap me in the face again like a bitch by showing that my so-called GF was a supernatural entity and tried to straight murder me for a goddamn reason. What the actual fuck, Karma? Why did you do this to me, why!? Have I ever done something wrong-

Ah, I did do something wrong...

"I'm off..."

Heading out rather like a zombie, I closed the door behind me. My mother had been worried about my condition and told me to stay at home for a day. No school for today? That sounded great!

I'd love to do that. However, I kept forcing myself to go with all my limbs and body aching. So, with a concern look on her face, I bit her farewell. Two feet away from my house and I can feel she has a troubled look.

Sorry, mom. I have a problem to be solved with-

"What were you doing? The school will start within 20 more minutes and we're gonna be late."

Came an impatient voice from my side. That person, a year older than me, crossed his arms and leaning on the wall near my home like some cool guy. Without his usual fedora, I felt like I wanna punch his handsome face away from this planet, sending him freezing to the galaxy, until he lands on a different planet with a small amount of oxygen for him to live. Alone. I hope there's an alien living there and started to do the same as I did.

Shotaro suddenly pushes me and forcing my poor body to walk our way to school "Get your ass moving already."

"Stop pushing me, handsome bastard." I weakly frowned, my words were turning into a mutter. Shotaro could barely heard it, but he seemed to understand my situation well as he shakes his head.

"Yare, yare, your symptom still hasn't gone yet? Ise, you're weaker than I thought." I wanted to shot his insult back, only an irritated sigh came from my mouth. I don't even have the strength to speak now.

He continues followed with a sigh, "This is the result of forcing your Sacred Gear out using Mizuki's terrible method."

Ah, right. Mizuki and my 'Sacred Gear' that causes me to become a wimpy limp-ass teenager.

* * *

A day ago.

"Anything you knew it wasn't real, are real."

"S-So you mean, Demons, magics and all mythcial creatures, even Vampires, exist?!"

"Yes."

"Does that also include Godzilla as well!?"

"No."

"What about Mermaidma-"

"-No..."

"...Is Ultram-"

"No."

Mizuki answered my questions. Her voice is slowly becoming one that sounds like a lion. Whoa, where did this dark atmosphere come from? It's suffocating us to the point I felt limbless.

"After 300 questions and most of them are repeated, are you going to buy my limited book, or what?" She narrowed her eyes sharply at me.

I think I have crossed the line I shouldn't do. I hastily shook my head and murmuring, "sorry" to her. She was left disappointed but soon rolled her eyes and returning back to her own book as she sat comfortably on the sofa right next to me. Gee, I hope she doesn't hate me...

Shotaro, who was whistling a tune before as if he enjoyed what happened, snapped his fingers to gain my attention while sitting on his work table.

"You're watching too many shows. Just, look, I'll give you the basics - Gods, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and Vampires are real, get it now?"

As I arched my brows, looking troubled, I found the table in front of me to be interesting. "I...I..."

Mizuki sighed. "Told you to buy my book for a better understanding with supernaturals."

"N-No, it's not that - I'm already getting it..." I shook my head. My face is currently riddled with emotions as I reminded with an unpleasant memories.

"Confused why your girlfriend wants to kill you?"

I nodded at Shotaro's slight sympathetic voice. "Yeah...I wanna know why Yuuma-chan, of all people, wanted me dead. I mean, what the hell...?!"

"She's not Amano Yuuma. That's a fake name with a cringy meaning if you translate it. Her real name is Raynare." Mizuki chided in.

"And you have something special inside your body." Shotaro's voice sounded serious as he crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Sacred Gears." Mizuki replied after flipping her page. "Anomalies placed by God of Bible into each souls of every humans in this world. They can come in many shapes or forms. Every Sacred Gears have their own uniqueness and prowess. For one of many examples, Canis Lykaon has a body of a wolf and it can become a weapon such as swords for its owner to use."

"Once a person reaches his potential, they may obtain their Sacred Gear's Balance Breaker; a stage where its power becomes stronger, higher than before. That is, if you're diligent enough to train yourself everyday or having an unbreakable will."

"Capisce?" Shotaro asked.

"..."

"...Don't tell me, after all she had explained, not a single info absorbed by your brain?"

After the room was flooded with dead silence for a moment, safe Mizuki's page flipping, I reluctantly stood up and-

"THAT'S AWESOME!"

-raising my fist to the air!

"..."

"I don't understand about the whole Sacred Gear thing, but it sounds REALLY CO~OOL! Just by imagining it pumps my heart! Guys, can I get the power like Kamis Ryokyawn-something like that, too!? WOW! CAN I SUMMON SWORDS AND THROWING THEM LIKE ARC-"

SLAP!

"Guhyaaa!?"

As if Thor's hammer had pummeled me down, my poor face hit the wooden floor roughly. It hurts...it hurts, dammit.

"No indoor voices, please."

It was then I noticed the culprit was Mizuki and her green sandal as she calmly sat back after saying something nice and polite.

"I-I'm sorry, Mizuki-chan..." My voice was muffled.

I bet she really hates me now. Oh, no, the last thing I wanted to do on this Earth was a cute imouto to hate me to depths of Hell...Again, I'm so, so sorry...

"Yare, Yare...Kuoh's friendly wind isn't riding with me now." He ran his finger on the tip of his hat. There goes one of Shotaro's cool lines. "Guess the crows wanting to kill Ise was that he has a rare one."

"Eh?" I sat on the floor, a sudden realization hits me. "I have a rare Sacred Gear?"

"No, duh." He deadpanned. "It's because you may hold a dangerous weapon inside your soul so the Fallen Angels are scared shitless."

"That's why...Yuu-...Raynare did all that..."

"Well, look at the idiot finally manage to piece the puzzle."

"Don't insult me, you detective wanna-be!"

"Who're you calling detective wanna-be, you lecher!?"

" _Indoor voices..._ "

"-Yes, ma'am/Mizuki-chan..."

After the dread, the handsome prince coughed on his fist. "It was just an assumption. There's several guessing in my mind now..." He coughed again. "In any rate, we're gonna try to unleash your Sacred Gear."

I blinked in surprise. "What? You serious?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda interested with what you have and why the crows know about it. Wouldn't you agree, Mizuki?" Shotaro has a nasty smirk on his face that screams eager. Mizuki just nodded in response.

Then, I have a question on my mind as I stood up.

"Do you have one, too?" I asked Shotaro, who blinked his gray-blue eyes out of blue (Sorry).

"Of course, I have." He simply nodded. "That sword you saw before is mine."

Oh, back when he swung it like a mad man being chased by giant hornets.

"Alright, alright, let's get yours up and running." The prince clapped his hands, walked around the table and took something out of his desk. "Stand on the middle the room."

And stand on the middle I did. Mizuki closed her book and her eyes lured at me. Her face is full of interest unlike her bored look. I think she wants to witness the marvel of my awakening. Goddamn, I'm so excited!

"It's gonna be easy and simple. Just don't freak out prior to the process..." Shotaro lowly said while fidgeting with his phone. "Try to imagine the strongest being - it can be fictional or real."

"The strongest, huh..."

Who will be it? Goku from DBZ? He's my favorite character alright. The way he has the energy ball with a size of a goliath on his palms are so cool!

...But talking about who's the strongest, this is a real deal. Lots of anime I've watched and the characters all have different powers. So, if I gather the whole lot of them. Then the most powerful one should be...Seiya? Man, this is just too frustating to me!

Ah! What about caped baldy? Yes, yes! As much as I love DBZ, baldy is the most OP of all anime & manga characters!

"Okay, then, what's next?" I asked with a grin.

"Oh, try to imitate his/her pose."

"Eh?"

"Don't 'Eh' me, just do as you was told so."

"That's not what I mean! Are you taking a picture with your phone?" I pointed out with my finger at Shotaro. He took an aim with the lenses to me this whole time.

"This is a standard procedure." He repiled normally and his face showed anxiety. Eh, what kind of procedure? "My device can calculate your power level, so that we'll know how strong it is."

"Wait, it can do that?"

"Ask Mizuki in case you don't believe it. She invented it herself." When I looked at his little sis, Mizuki cutely tilted her head. "C'mon now, Ise. Don't leave me hanging here."

"R-Right..."

This is it, huh. Adrenaline pumped my heart - I can't wait to see the result. Although I have the slightest doubt of failure clouding my mind, I won't let it to control my whole body.

Here goes nothing!

"-Uwoooooooooh! ONE PUUUUUUNNCCCCHHH!"

My determination echoed around the room as I thrust my fist into the air. Whoa! What's this!? My body is surged by an unknown force. Is this it? Is my Sacred Gear going to come!?

Clunk!

Huh...?

"Nice, nice one, Ise..."

"Wha-what? What's going on?"

Detective wanna-be is giggling like crazy as he stared hungrily at the device's screen. On the other hand, Mizuki grinning like a feline, looking at me as if she grew a pair of fire horns.

Shotaro replayed the vid-...Huh? Video of my recording!?

"Now I have my revenge! Gyihihihihi!"

"Let me see it."

Both brother and sister looked at the screen like kids opening their Christmas presents. While I'm here standing in confusion. Did I fail? Nah, just look at them happy faces. I'm sure everything is oki-doki-

DID HE JUST SAY REVENGE!?

"Oi, oi! What the hell's going on with both of you!? Don't tell me that was all a trap!" I pointed my finger accusingly. Shotaro inhaled some oxygen as they stopped laughing their ass off.

"Well, nothing's wrong. It was all complete."

"Complete? Then where the hell is my Sacred Gear?"

"About that, you haven't awaken it yet."

"WHAT!?" I growled at them. "You bastard! You tricked me into doing such embarrassing style!"

"On the contrary, it's your fault for being too stupid to be blinded by our ambush." He shrugged before grinning madly like a certain psychopath. "Joke's on you, Ise. I am now going to spread this disease to everyone like you did to me. Oh, I love sweet vengeance! Gyuhyahahahaha!"

"Gh...! Y-You son of a bitch!"

Argh! I'm ashamed! This is too embarrassing that my cheeks redden. I can't believe Mizuki, of every cute imoutos, could have possibly trolled me and making that cheshire grin. Is your hatred on me grows bigger than I thought, Mizuki? Uu...

"Though, I won't do that..."

What Shotaro said gives me a bit hope.

"REALLY!?"

"Yeah, not for now."

"Kuh..." My shoulders slumped...

After Shotaro placed his phone on his pocket, a small chuckle left him. His gaze then became much more serious.

"Your body is too weak for using number one general method of releasing it." Mizuki commented. "It has 1% chance of it. I have a doubt that you would success, and I was right."

"1%!? Why are you suggesting me to do that if it's so goddamn low!?"

"Because everyone else can, but not you. You are too weak... Either that, or its just powerful as I expected." She said harshly. I was depressed when I thought she was insulting me.

"So, are there any other ways?" I absentmindedly scratched my head. At that point, her brother clicked his tongue and frowned.

"There is. But, well..." Shotaro took a moment to glance at Mizuki who started to walk towards me. "It's gonna be unpleasant..."

W-Why unpleasant?

"Sit down on the floor, please." Mizuki commanded and I hastily do so. How can I resist her wish after she said "please"?

"Good." She nodded. "Now hold still."

"Woah, woah, woah - Time out!"

I motion my body away as I noticed her palm were coming towards my forehead and breaking my stupor. The only response I got was a monotonous "what?" from her lips.

"What are you gonna do to me?" I remain cautious. "You guys aren't laying another trap for me again, are you?"

"Nope." Shotaro popped his mouth while shaking his head. "This time, we're not gonna trick you or anything - trust me."

"'This time...'" I rolled my eyes. And you call yourself a detective of justice, Mr. Criminal? After you tried to blackmail me, hm?

Noticing I was about to spark another war, Mizuki impatiently sighed. "Can we continue your conversation later, boys? I've got better things to do and I don't have all day."

Shotaro just shrugged and sat down relaxingly to his chair. On the other hand, I fixed my position and rubbed my cheek.

"Should I do, like, clearing my mind or somethi-"

"No need."

Her petite hand suddenly creeped onto my forehead. The instant she did it, I was flying.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wai-!"

I was pushed back with an incredible force.

* * *

...

 _The sky is blue with clouds floating._

 _The land is green as grass dancing._

 _The wind blows; the air trembled._

 _"Huh...?"_

 _Where am I...I was in the douchebag detective's house. A bit blurry on my sight, but mountains as far as the eye can see. And my body - I can't feel it - I can't even feel anything! What the hell is this place?!_

 _Oh my fucking God, am I dead!?_

 _All of these doesn't feel like Hell at all. I mean, where's the Devils and their tridents? I don't see any of those red creatures. This must be Heaven then... I-If this is truly Heaven, then maybe...I might be reborn again on Earth as a human?_

 _Ah, I hope I will be born again with a dick; I don't wanna be a girl! No offense but there are several reasons of having a penis that you girls will never understand!_

 _"Hello there."_

 _"Kyaaa!?"_ _I swifted my body around just to see the familiar little sister. "M-Mizuki-chan?"_

 _Her shining golden hair flowing gently as the wind blows, her bright eyes. Plus her flat chest telling me that she is indeed Mizuki with her long-ass green coat._

 _"Once a pervert is always a pervert - stop staring, please."_

 _"Gah! Sorry..."_

 _She warned politely, yet her look screamed, "I'm gonna slap you with my green sandal until you pathetically bleed, motherfucker!"...Sort of that. It was scary._

 _"No, I won't slap you with anything. I don't think a sandal can drop a blood."_

 _"Oh, a-ahahaha...ha...Wait! H-How!?" My face has shown a mild surprise. "C-Can you read my mind!?"_

 _"I pushed out my astral form_ _out of my physical body and transferred myself into your spiritual world using my Sacred Gear. With the help of World Library, I'm able to access anything once I entered your soul. Every single thoughts that cross your mind, every memories you have - I_ see _it_ _"_

 _"Eh, what do you mean?"_

 _"When I'm in a person's soul, my Sacred Gear becomes a similar level of Balance Breaker. You can't read my mind; I can read yours." Mizuki sardonically smirked and gestured around. "There's no point in lying anymore in this place, Issei-san. This is my world."_

 _Astral, physical, whatever - I don't understand a single thing of what she said. But man, talk about scary! Mizuki-chan is really terrifying! It's like she's an evil Goddess or something!_

 _"Evil? I won't consider myself as one. The word 'villainous' may describe me well." She said flatly. "Now then, please follow me."_

 _"O-Okay..." I soon took a step and moved my ast-whatever body. It feels like I'm floating and my feet isn't touching the ground like normally. It's so weird and I kinda sick..._

 _"Uhm, Mizuki-chan, where are we going exactly?" I lowly asked. I hope she heard me._

 _"To where your Sacred Gear is being held. Every souls are like a bunch of datas and God placed a tiny cheat code into them that we need to crack in order to use it."_

 _...What?_

 _"In a nutshell, He threw a black ball inside a basket filled with white balls. We need to find the former ball and take it out."_

 _Ah, now I get it._

 _Seriously, this place is nauseating as every time I walked (?) to nowhere on this grass. My stomach's tingling. I sometimes lost my sense of touch._

 _"Oh, my apologies. Here let me help you."_

 _Mizuki raises her hands and- CL_ AP!

"Better?"

"Uh...I feel slightly better, but I don't think it was directed to me."

"Of course, it could have hurt our sights if we continued to stare at something small and slopy."

"I honestly don't get..." I stopped and took a fine moment as I witness a black wooden door in strange carvings and symbols I don't know. I could have sworn the huge wall plus the door in front of us wasn't there before.

"Ah, there we are. It shows itself up to us. How generous..." Mizuki had a sarcastic tone and approached said door. She twisted the handle and swung it ope-

Black. Eternal darkness engraved and swirled around those figures. Standing, crouching, sitting and twitching all around the room. These things - these abominations are the nightmares themselves. A mere gaze could traumatize men and women - haunting them forever and ever.

"Could it possibly be...?"

They snarled.

They begged.

They crawled.

They cried.

They cursed.

I breathed out. The air is suffocating and my shoulders weigh heavier than a ton of bricks. Even Mizuki shuddered from the pressure.

 **!?**

They noticed.

Surprised, I suddenly yelped and fell onto the ground. Those hooded figures didn't stop and kept creeping towards us in flash. Mizuki immediately acted as she shut the door. The force from the wooden door almost thrown her away.

"We hit the wrong neighborhood." She grunted and tried to shrug the tension off. "This isn't the right door."

"W-What the fuck was that all about!?"

"Remember what I told you about the black ball? It was contaminated; past possessors of your Sacred Gear are trying to get you, controlling you, and then getting rid of me." She frowned. "Bothersome...they acted like a defense mechanism as if I'm a virus."

Mizuki was so calm and collected all the time. But this, this is the first time she looks extremely worried. Scared as if she doesn't have the power to control all of this. Then, that means she's in danger!?

"No, I certainly have." She shook her head. "If one of them comes out of nowhere, I can hold them off - but not for long."

I slowly got up and we awkwardly yet quietly stayed away from the door.

"Mizuki-chan...you mentioned something about 'past possessors'?" I asked. I then noticed the whole area we're walking isn't covered with nature, but a long and dark hallways with walls painted red. The lamps won't help us clearing the darkness away as if it was meant for a mere decoration or accessory.

It confuses me how everything would change in a blink of an eye. This place sure takes the weirdness up to eleven...

"Take the words literally, Issei-san. There were the previous hosts. It's a rare case for a person to have their soul trapped within their own Sacred Gear after they die." Mizuki looked around for any signs of anomaly. "Probably got trapped because they were addicted to its power - too stubborn to let it go. Either that, or there's something else."

I gulped. Man, I thought this Gear thing would be cool but damn, never expected there's a dark story behind it...

"There it is." Mizuki titled her chin forward as soon as a large sized red door.

"Uh...are you sure it's gonna be the right one this time?" I said cautiously, worried that the same accident will happen again. To my response, she walked towards the door with no single care.

"Have some faith in me, Issei-san." She grabbed the handle but soon stopped. "Oh, yeah. Once we're inside, just shut your mouth and let me do the talking."

"W-Why?"

"-Do as I told or I'll leave you outside with 'them' around."

"Please no!"

"Very well..."

She's easily opened the large door that is twice our size.

What we saw next is fire and fire everywhere. A blaze that could not be set down by a mere water. Nor it could perish anyway, anytime.

But what's more, around the flames...We encountered a red giant. No, a fucking dragon. A literal dragon!

"I knew it." Mizuki muttered. "The Heavenly Dragon, Y Ddraig Goch. To finally witness you by myself is so... satisfying."

Oh, I don't know which is more terrifying. The slightly insane smile of Shotaro's sister, or the preying eyes of the red dragon.

 **"You** **have some nerve trespassing here, little girl."**

The dragon speaks!

"I appreciate the compliment." Mizuki shrugged off, earning a glare from the dragon. "Although there are few things I need to ask mainly about you, the most important question is that I want to know why Boosted Gear didn't show up right after he tried to awaken it. What hold you back?"

After she said it, the dragon's head moved slightly to the side as eyes looked down upon me. I swallowed hard as fear rushed across my body.

 **"The brat's still weak. I will not force my raw power out for him to use... I will not take the unnecessary risk that could end both me and my host."**

"Reasonable, as he is not a hybrid and just a normal person with a human body." She nodded. "But would it be an excuse when there's danger around him?"

 **"True. However, the amount of my power would be unstable for him to handle and in the end, his body will not take it. Before the battle even starts, he will kill himself from within."** A grim voice escaped his large mouth.

Kill myself!?

"What are you saying!? Am I gonna die of overload!?"

"What did I tell you about..." I ignored Mizuki's sigh and her audible facepalm. I just focused on the gigantic creature in front of us with pure dread.

 **"Yes, that's what will kill you."**

"But I-"

Mizuki halted my words. "How about we make a bargain, Ddraig-san?"

 **"...What bargain?"**

"Lesse..." She tapped her chin. "From what I gathered, one of your past hosts was a frail woman who had a disease, an asthma, I believe."

 **"..."**

"An accident happened - She was stranded alone in an island and was being hunted by a pack of werewolves living there. She was sad and scared like a baby. Took no time for the hungry wolves to finally found her and-"

 **"How can you know that?"**

"-that's when you tried and forced yourself to show up and not wanting to let her die. You were putting too much strength and damaging her body, her asthma only worsen her condition. At the end of the story-"

 **"ENOUGH!"**

A furious roar from the dragon enough to jump-start my heart and yet another fear rushing throughout me. Mizuki, on my side, didn't faze away and kept staring at the angry mythical creature. There are no signs of sympathy in her eyes; only pure monotonous contentment.

"...She died."

Mizuki flipped the switch. I was expecting a horrible attack from the dragon, but no. Ddraig had a sign of burning rage on his eyes. However, it was soon disappeared when he closed it.

 **"...I did not do that for myself."**

"You were trying to save her but failed, I know." The little sister then bowed apologetically. "I am truly sorry for rubbing a salt to your old wound."

 **"The old wound was no longer here, little girl."** Ddraig chuckled bitterly. **"I can see your point now. Very well then, I will give just a small amount of my power to this boy. In the meantime, you will have to train him to become stronger so he will truly be worthy of wielding me, the full strength of the Red Dragon Emperor."**

"That's exactly our plan, Ddraig-san." Mizuki gave a nod before switching her gaze to me. "Let's go back, my job here is done."

"A-Alright...That's quick but sure was something..." I rubbed my neck. "So how are we going ba-!?"

The moment Mizuki touched my forehead with her palm like before, I was catapulted with a speed that can put a certain speedster to shame.

* * *

 **Present day**

 **Shotaro's POV**

"Yeah, you'd be better soon. It happened with one of my clients." I patted Ise's back for comfort...or uh, I just made him wanna puke.

"Really...?" His palm muffled his voice, but I heard him nonetheless.

"An old man complained that a spirit once possessed and stayed inside him. Sure we aren't exorcist and I politely told him to find a right person for the job."

As I remembered that useless time, I sighed. Mizuki insisted and stated she was interested and...y'know the rest. Said spirit was actually a former hobo who died alone in a sewer somewhere. The reason he fell down was, well, he was high on drugs.

Mizuki, in astral form, went to his soul and pulled the hobo out and the old man didn't feel so good. I know too little about the details - my little sister said nothing more of it, and giving me only the skin of the information.

"Shotaro, I can get inside a person's soul and know their memories! But I will never share to you how it works!"

A bit sting on her words but...I wished my sister would say that in a cheery sound like my childhood friend, at least. And not after she gave a small info, and then coldly said, "this doesn't concern you." Uhk! My heart!

" _Oh, I'm sorry. Does it hurt you that much?_ "

Do you mean it?

" _Hm. No._ "

Figures. It didn't sound like you at all.

I took a moment to send a gaze at Issei on the corner of my eyes. A skeptical look escaped my face as I remembered Mizuki's explanation of his Sacred Gear.

One of the thirteen Longinus that can kill a God - Boosted Gear.

Mizuki was smart enough to summon a barrier before he could unleash it. A small amount of force he emitted can attract outsiders. How in the name of fate can a powerful artifact get stored inside this pervert? I will never know. I mistaken his Sacred Gear was typical Twice Critical due to it's being a simple red gauntlet and a green orb on his left arm. I sensed a tiny power. It's there but you can't see it.

He has the rarest weapon. A legendary red Dragon is resting within him. One of the Two Heavenly Dragons that could split the world in two during the Great War - Ddraig and Albion. Their rivally relationship still continues. They fight until one of them lost or dies and the winner will wait for its rival to find a new host and come battling again.

This cycle will not stop unless the world ends immediately.

I do wonder if there will be a peace between both of them. An endless fight sounds boring, but for a dragon? To them it's called a rave.

We need to get this idiot ready. Else, he's going to lose his life. It's already a destiny that both Dragons should fight. Mizuki have a small intel on the existence of White Dragon. Few 'Keywords' given to World Library; few informations we get. We only got his race and his location.

A human hybrid - half-Devil. To top it off, he's currently staying in the Grigori's territory. Looks like the Fallens manage to get their hands a Longinus. Hope none of the factions spark another goddamn useless war again.

As much as I loathe this guy on my side, I must protect Hyoudou Issei at all cost. It is my job as a detective, a human...and as a friend.

"Is that Date-Senpai?"

"What's he doing with a pervert!?"

"Khpuu..!?"

I realized we have arrived at the front gate of the academy, and that broke me out of my thoughts. We're in front of a school, already? It felt like just a minute!

"Aaaaah! Don't tell me Senpai's gay!"

"Sniff! Senpai has been tainted. I can't be with Senpai, anymore! Sniff! Sniff!"

 _Nooo...!_ Just because I walked with a sick lecher, it doesn't automatically mean we're yaois!

"I wonder if Senpai's an Uke or Seme..."

I wonder if your neuron is functioning right, my lady...

Whatever - We're arrived in the main lobby now. They will understand. Sooner or later, they'll know the noble reason of my awesome job as I am protecting a useless human-

"FUCK YOU, ISSEI!"

-life! Watch oooouuuut!

Smooth reflex controlled my arms and I replaced Issei leaving his dust behind. The sick boy is right in front of me, standing still, whilst the bald assaulter missed and crashed onto the wall face first and fall flatly.

"The traitor escaped from the God hand, it seems." A 2nd year student fixed his glasses as his lens shined. One's bald, one's glasses? Ah, these must be the Pervert Trio, minus Issei here.

"I shall take him on by myself! Eat this! Hiyaa-"

Blinking, I picked Issei's body with no difficulty and we merely stepped to the side. Dude, he's light as a stick - even his whole body acted like one. Does the side effect really this worse than I think it is?

"-aaaakk!?" And he crashed onto the same location right beside his friend and falls flatly.

"Yare, yare..." I shook my head and smiled wetly behind the scene. "This is what I call a good morning."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"Date-senpai whacked The Peverted Duo without even touching them!"

"Why is he with the other pervert, actually?"

"I don't know either."

"JAPAN WON AGAINST COLUMBIA IN YESTERDAY'S MATCH, BITCHES!"

"..."

"...That was something."

Rias blinked at the lively event. From the balcony, both she and her friend-rival, Sona witnessed the private detective pushing Issei out from their line of sights. No doubt the latter's face was pale like white sheet.

"Your plan on reincarnating him failed."

Leaning on the column on her left is her friend-rival, Sona Shitori. Of course, it is a fake name of a fake family. She's actually a Devil from Sitri clan - A heiress, like herself. Has a sibling who are both Maou Lucifer and Leviathan. What differs the Kings are their life situations.

And everything seems terrible on Rias' part.

She had planned it top to bottom; from sending her familiar to gave him the Devil leaflet and sending her Rook to observe the human and the Fallen, and told her to protect him in case if something bad happened. If it was worsen, Rias would immediately teleport with the help of the magic paper and turn him into a Devil.

The card was folded and she was over confident that the next scenario Issei would become her servant. She had bet on it.

Over confidence destroyed her pride and prediction.

Date Shotaro robbed her title of the savior and took the boy away.

She was shocked - a bit mad even. However, she's just awfully glad that poor Issei's life is safe and sound as she saw him this morning. Not just that, she might have a chance to persuade him to abandon his humanity and thus become a reincarnated Devil that will save her from the arranged marriage. She can sense a disturbing aura around the boy that, according to Koneko, smelled akin to a Dragon.

Rias wanted him so badly for her own salvation against Phenex.

However, destiny came down and slapped her so harsh it pained her until now; Shotaro shouldn't have been there...

But is this the time to regret? No. She still has another plan set up that will not involve with trading lives. She just doesn't have a heart to kill an innocent just for her own greed.

Rias will never dare to stab a student's back, let alone a famous detective who has done everything he can do protect the peace of Kuoh. Without the Dates around, this town could have thugs around.

Yes, the Gremory had finally found an archive of Date family in her school library, much to her surprise. What's more, the Date estate was the one of the first family who stepped on this land and has been living on Kuoh for years - even long before Cleria Belial governed the town.

Looking at the year, the bizarre family could be connected to Youkai faction as Kuoh was once under their care and they may have some relation with the Churches. That's why Akeno could sense a small yet familiar presence of an old Shinto magecraft before it faded away back in the abandoned factory.

That means Shotaro is a Youkai? Her Nekoshou didn't say so, but it is something else entirely. For Rias, it is a strange raw power akin to Stray Devil.

"So it'd seem." Rias sighed from her nostril and turned to Sona as a sudden realization hits her. "Are you planning on recruiting him as well?"

"Perhaps." She shrugged. "I already have my eyes on a candidate but, another one wouldn't hurt, would it?"

Sona flashed a smirk of a challenge as she adjusted her glasses. The light, reflected by the sun outside of the windows, from her lenses bothering her. How many times she has done that? Ten, hundreds, thousands - Rias lost her count. How did this girl and all other people can do that and not Rias Gremory!? Oh, come on, she wanted to look cool in those shades, too, like that mecha anime character.

"I will have my hands on him, Sona. I still have a plan." Rias had her confidence back, but it was too little to be noticed by her rival, and her bitter gaze is still there.

' _Hope it will work..._ '

"..."

The class is about to start soon and they better get going. But with those depressing aura coming from Rias? It made Sona sigh as an idea crossed his mind.

"I have no work after school for today, fortunately. You want to go to the usual place?"

Hearing this, Rias' sullen gaze was replaced by a bright look as she stared at her. "'Crab Battle' with sushis?"

"Add some sauce."

"And an extra mustard."

"Mhmm..."

"..."

"..."

""My treat.""

Simultaneously, the words came out from the girls as they are staring at each other.

"How about we take a bit time for chess match and the loser pays for dinner? Deal?" Yet again, the Sitri flashed a small smirk.

"Deal." Rias easily accepted it and winked.

And thus, both heiresses made their way to the class.

' _Having friends around me feels like home..._ '

* * *

 **Shotaro's POV**

It is now 6:00 PM on my phone.

Class ended three hours ago and I am just glad it's over. A horde of cute female students gathered around and started questioning me once the bell rung. People had been imagining what it feels like to be in my position as if I was a star who commited a scandal...Well, it's both annoying and gives you anxiety as whether your career will end along with your reputation. You can't do anything about it.

I have a feeling random rumors of me and Issei will spread like a wildfire and it won't go down anytime soon...

How humiliating it would be; it will not stop my wind and I'll keep riding until the end of the road. I won't be worthy as a detective of Kuoh if my pride matters than the people.

This is my hometown - I will guard Kuoh like it's my mom!

...or sister, or father, or any member of my family!

" _You can't even save your own food..._ "

I don't bother to reply Mizuki as we walked towards a familiar hospital on this gray pathway.

"Err, Shotaro. I think I'm already fine. S-See? I'm good as new!"

Issei, right beside me, showed his bicep and patted it - healthy and back to normal again. Yet I kept walking without care even if he stops behind, sooner or later he will follow the suit.

"Why am I going to crappy Toyama hospital all of a sudden after you talking to...well, 7 people?" The idiot muttered, loud enough for me to hear it.

Masao's murder case hasn't been solved and I need to capture the killer fast. My hunch tells me he/she will move away from this town and/or taking another life. The words that came out from Masao's associations are pure negativities, even speaking of his name leaving a bad taste on their mouths.

Well, he had borrowed tons of money from almost every citizens around the town and he had promised nothing but lies and lies. I know those 7 people and they are nice folks who had helped my late boss in his several cases. Their eyes speak the truth.

The lastest place we went was the gambling den, which is out of question as we cannot enter for a reason of we aren't older yet. Even after I showed my badge, the security guard still insisted on letting only me in. That was troublesome. I also think Masao hadn't had the balls to borrow money from that place. Based from Auntie's perspective, the owner is a tough looking old man with an eye patch who has a body of a wrestler...

All roads lead to this hospital. There are surveillance cameras on each floors. Auntie said they couldn't find anything with those useless footages. Well, adding the fact that they are all aiming at the stairs to see people going up and down gave them nothing!

There's also a certain gardener who I need to question.

"Not for you, I need to find the culpirt behind the death of Masao."

"Who the heck is that guy?"

"Figures. You don't watch any news, do you..."

"Yeaaa- Nope."

Shaking my head mockingly to Issei as we arrived at the front gate, I professionally flipped down my badge at the security guard and he nodded, letting us in.

"Show off."

I ignored my friend's irritating eye roll.

There's no chalk outline nor there's any police line anymore and the 4th floor window was replaced with a new one, as if the whole incident was a dream. Kuoh Police Department really thought this was a suicide, automatically declared this case was closed yesterday.

"Really, I'm dead tired now - can I just go home?" Issei placed his hands on his knees as he took a breather.

"The Fallens want you dead, you think I'd let that happen again?" I sighed and ruffled my hair. Part of me feels incomplete without my fedora and my usual suit. "Everything would be quick if I had my bike here with me...It was all thanks to you."

"Oh, sweet. You're welcome." He deadpanned as I immediately halted our movements right behind one of the step stones that lead to a small greenhouse. "What?"

"Whatever you do. Do not. I repeat: Do _not_ step on the grass."

"...Okaaay." He slowly nodded weirdly at my fair warning. I nodded back and we carefully step on the stones without damaging her grandsons - the plants.

" _You need to form a sensible approach and not repeat the same mistake like Makura-san. She might be the final key._ "

I have a thin chance. One wrong move and we'll lose it.

" _Exactly. Try not to get hit by a shovel._ "

Will do, will do...

Coincidentally as we reached the small green house, the door swung open and the granny is there, brows arched at us.

"Hello, madam! How do you do? My name is Date Shotaro, and this is my buddy, Hyoudou Issei!" I grinned widely and wrapped my arm around Issei - TIGHTLY - and forced him to introduce himself.

"Ack!" He waved at the old folk. "H-Hey there..."

Being friendly is the good way to get inside a thick-headed person. Especially when you are dealing with a stubborn old woman.

She blinked! Yes, we got her! Now onto the next step.

"Hyoudou...You're Hyoudou's son."

"...Huh?"

The granny pushed the confused me and approached the surprised Issei. For an age like her, she sure got some muscles.

"Look at you all grown up."

And then, as if the memories came back into his mind, Issei gasped. "Y-You're the granny who gave me flower when I was 8! Nonoko-obaa-chan!"

"You know her!?"

" _Boom. Plot_ _twist._ "

Shocking even! Didn't expect this pervert who had met an unapproachable old bone such as this granny. Ah, this will be a way to ask her some questions!

"How's your father doing?" Nonoko asked nicely with a smile that could water away her wrinkles.

"Oh, well, the 'usual'."

"Hm...the 'usual', eh?"

And then they loudly laughed to the sky. I don't understand what their short conversation was about and I don't want to know a single thing about it, or I'd be tainted.

"Hate to break in on a lovely moment..." I chided in. "but Nonoko-san, mind if I ask something regarding Masao's death?"

"Hrm?" In a sudden, she grunted. However, her hostile nature had disappeared the moment she spoke to my friend. "You should leave the dead alone, kid."

"Yeah, I should. But letting this town flooded in tears as the culpirt is still around? No way I would let that happen."

I had seen her slight hesitancy the moment our gaze met. Nonoko knows something important - a secret she's unwillingly to hide from the ears of the public. The reason could either be she's afraid of surrounded by multiple roots of interrogations or she was threatened. Considering how she acted, the latter is strong on this one.

"...You sounded the same as that detective."

She knew Boss, too!?

"Don't look so surprised. Almost everyone around knows him and his job, including me. A stunning and cold man he is but he does have a heart."

"Sounds like Boss, alright..." A grim voice escaped my throat as I averted my gaze a bit.

"You... look like dead, Shotaro." Issei had a small concern look and put a hand on my shoulder. "You okay, man?"

" _G_ _rab a hold of yourself...Past is the past. There's nothing you could do about it._ "

"...Right. I'm fine - I'm okay." I wavered. Nonoka then, sighed and started walking back to her greenhouse as she left the door opened. "Where are you going, granny?"

A few seconds later as we heard her scrambling for something, her voice echoes from the house.

"I saw a person throwing something outta hospital's window."

Although it didn't matter to Issei as he doesn't know shit, those words shocked me instead. This could be the key!

"Do you know who that is?" I instantly asked as she walked out again.

"My eyesights are blurry, detective. I couldn't see the man's face clearly..." Nonoko tossed me a small glass bottle and I almost couldn't caught it. That was dangerous! "I found it in the bloody thing lying on my precious plants."

I wavered my suspicion from her to the bottle. It was cracked after the fall, it'd seem. There's no liquid left as I shook it.

"Henry's...Cleansing?" Issei muttered the brand before noticing something horrible at the small skull. "Is this a poison...!?"

I grimly nodded and looked at the granny and about to ask for something yet again, but she walked passed us in a hurry.

"That's all I could give to you, detective. You kids better go home already, the sun has already set down."

"Wait, do you know which floor he was at?"

And she left us confused with her stubbornness back. True to her words, the sky is dyed orange and the ray of light is slowly losing itself.

" _Rub off your bitter disappointment - bring_ _it back here quick...They usually show up around this time. Without your full arsenal, you are_ nothing _to them, Shotaro._ "

I inwardly sighed and heading out of the scene. "C'mon, Ise..."

"So," He immediately brighten up. "We're finally done?"

"Maybe so, maybe not."

"...Goddamit."

As soon as the sigh escaped him, I bid farewell to the security and later, we found ourselves walking to Issei's home. Although my house is far away from his, and it'll take 30 minutes on foot, the safety of this boy is more important than my personal problem.

...

"I wonder if I can use my power to strip-..." Suddenly a hand grabs his shoulder and stopped him. "O-Okay, you hate it. I'm not gonna talk about it whenever you're around..."

Something's wrong with the air...

"Shotaro...?"

A killing intent.

"Issei, I need you to cooperate with me. Once I distract them away, you run. No matter what happens, don't look back."

"I...Is it those Fallen Angels?" He sweated and I silently nodded. My body is on high alert as I gaze around through the darkness.

Just my luck. Without my guns, I'd be powerless against them. I still have my sword ready...

"..."

I have faced this kind of thing a couple of times before, why does everything feel different? Shit, why am I doubting that I will fail to protect this pervert?

" _Pathetic._ "

This is no time for a bickering!

" _If you can't even save a life, then you're not worthy of being hard-boiled._ _I'm sure he would say the same._ "

"What about you...!?" He whispered.

"As cliche as it sounds, I'll be fine." My voice was slightly hesitant and bitter.

"Like hell you will." Issei frowned. "What if yesterday's mistake happens again?"

"Yesterday is the past; today is the present. Everything will be different this time."

"Kh! Don't try to act cool in this kind of situation!"

"I'm not trying to act like one, idiot. I'm acting the way I am!"

"Wha... That's the same meaning, handsome bastard!"

Just before I could retort back, black feathers fall on top of us and flap of wings could be heard. Someone landed in our front as a man in a dark trench coat slowly stood.

"Well, well, didn't your parents ever tell you not to go out during this kind of time?" He properly fixed his fedora and retreated his wings back.

"Tsk. Can't believe he copies my style..." I muttered before realizing an anomaly as I narrowed my eyes sharply like a falcon on his small written brand on his hat.

 _Lucards..._

"He even bought the hat at my favorite store!"

"You're worrying about it!?"

Our voices were enough for him to noticed.

The Fallen smiled and closed his eyes. "Ah, I see you're a man of fashion as well."

"At least my sense of style isn't edgy like yours..." I spatted at black hat, black coat, black pamts and black social shoes. It left a bad taste on my mouth...

"Raynare mentioned some guy with 30's fashion and a detective." He chuckled. "Looks like it's you, huh...That means the person beside you is the Sacred Gear boy."

"So you work for Raynare." I said cautiously. A heating sensation rushed on my back - I'm about to call my Sacred Gear if things go hot.

"Work for Raynare?" The man in black grunted, a face of disgust appeared. "Oh, please, I don't work for anyone. Especially not from a weakling."

He has a thin friendship, no surprising. He seems like a guy who works independently and fights alone rather with a group. His intent on killling shows he's so confident in his own strength.

-Over confidence can destroy ourselves from within. He's alone and no signs of his friends around, which is going to be more easy to run and escape quick. If we keep this soon-to-be battle for so long, they'll probably come as a backup.

"You're breaking a territory without a permission. A Devil's territory, on top of that. Don't you worry that you'll start another war?"

"To be truth, I don't care at all." His smirk was unsettling as Issei gulped. "So long as I can fight to my heart's content and survive. Another Great War won't bother me."

"Now I can see why you fell from the paradise uptop. It's sad, really." A pity look plasted my face.

" _I_ chose this road, kid; not you." He dismissed my condolences before raising his gloved hand to his side. Immediately, a Spear of Light manifested on his palm. "Enough talking. My name is Dohnaseek - I shall end you in an instant."

This is it. An unavoidable battle will start. But more importantly -See? His overconfidence let me towards his name D-...D-...Eh?

I raised my brow. "Do not...seek?"

"Dohnaseek."

Issei then, snickered beside me for some reason. "Pfft, Donut-Seek. That's funny name...!"

"I told you it's Dohnaseek!"

My friend bursted out in uncontrollable laugh. Oi, oi, can't you see this is a real deal, Issei!? You're gonna get me in a big mess!

"D-Donut-Seeex!"

...I'm starting to regret everything. Jesus Christ, help me.

" _Go help yourself, my child._ "

Haha, I love it when you can get along, but this is serious!

"Pardon my friend's impolite behavior, Donut-san-"

"It's not Donut; it's Dohna."

"-As much as I hate this guy, I will not let you take an innocent's life - whoever that is." I said coolly as I ran my finger on the tip of my-...my...Uu.

"Hah! Can't be cool without your fedora now, Shotaro?"

"S-Shut up! Even without my hat, my spirit is still hard-boiled!"

The footsteps coming from the Fallen disturbed us. With a smirk filled with malice he has, Donutseek's getting more closer on us.

"Hey," I elbowed the pervert. "Ready yourself."

"Yeah!"

Issei stood beside me like a brave man.

I have a hidden ability of measuring a person's IQ just by looking at them. Did I just made it up? Yes. Did it really work? Sometimes. Now, let's gauge this lecherous bastard beside me, shall we-...Oh, Neptune. He has an IQ of a peabrain. That's a good news! May God bless him for this gift!

"Ise." I robotically rotated my head from the moving crow to the stupid. "What are you doing?"

"Eh?" Letting out a dumb sound, he blinked. "Helping you, of course?"

Even he questioned himself?

"With what?"

"My Sacred Gea-"

"Wake up. You've no any sort of battle with beings you barely know, and you're volunteering yourself to help _me_ !?" I shouted.

"You ask me to stand around, doing nothing while you'll get your ass kicked?!" He shouted back.

"Even with a small amount of power, you still can't do anything...-And my ass kicked? Heh! You haven't seen any of my moves yet!" A smile of confidence appeared on my lips.

"Kh, you cocky son of a bitch. Wipe that grin from your face!" Ise clenched his fist as if ready to strike me.

"Oho, I will when you agree with my plan."

"What plan...?"

"For the love of!?"

Sensing a danger incoming, I hastily moved him to my back out of the cross fire as the spear travels through his former position. The wall behind us was destroyed after the tip of the spear made impact.

"Hey, hey...you aren't worried Devils will come and bite you?" I noticed he hasn't create a barrier yet. This could be my chance to get Issei out of the danger zone and hide him.

"No need. I told you I will end your life in an instant." Donutseek produces another spear on his hand.

"Dude, you just missed." The lecher peeked above my shoulder and muttered such calm words.

"I'll say this again:" I whispered. "Once I distract him, you run to safety."

A gale of wind was gathering on my back - starting to form a long silver sword. This demonic-styled weapon is a mysterious Sacred Gear of mine. True to it looks, the blade is able to cut down any light. Effective against Angels and Fallen Angels.

What's the reason for this dark artifact doing inside my soul? For making me edgy!? No, I hate it! There are differences between hard-boiled and edgy. Edgy style you can find on teenagers hitting puberty, for example, this Donutseek guy.

God, I appreciate You to put me such useful item for this kind of situation, but this is too much. This is a god darn excuse for me to favor my customized Light-guns instead of my sinister sword...

"What the hell!?" Issei suddenly and forcefully turned my body as I stralted. "Then, what's use of my awakened power for?"

"It's to defend yourself." Flashing a glare to him, I faced the Fallen once again.

"Isn't this the right time to defend myself since this guy attacked us?" Issei complained, rather with a logic, while gesturing to Donut.

" _Look, the little dragon's starting to learn._ "

"You're... probably right."

"See!? Now the-"

"But I won't let you endanger yourself!"

"Oh, come on!"

With that, I gripped the handle of my sword over my left shoulder behind and charged to the crow. Donutseek blocked my downward slash.

"This presence...your sword has a demonic aura, hm?" He muttered as sparks flying out of collisions. "Looks like you have a Sacred Gear, too, boy!"

I grunted as he pushes me back to my last position like a butter. His strength is no joke.

"I must say, meeting two users at the same place and a same time makes my work more easier." He chuckled darkly.

"Just what are your intentions?" Issei's balled his fist out of frustation. "Why the hell Raynare wants us, especially me, dead!?"

"Calm down, Ise. You'll only provoke him." I frowned at him getting all red.

"She was technically ordered by higher-up and then asking us for help. Pitiful she didn't know she was tricked by fear. Hahaha..." Donutseek laughed in amusement.

Tricked by fear? What does he mean by that?

"I'm getting bored. You better give me some hell of a fight, kid." Edgy Angel pointed his Spear of Light on us.

This is bad. I begin to doubt I would hold him off. Motivation is a dangerous potion that could lift our spirit. And now he eagers to fight us more than before is troublesome.

"..."

Noticing the click of my tongue, Issei snickered and wipe his nose with his thumb - looking confident all of a sudden.

"I could do whatever the heck I want - You're not my brother; you're just another cocky prince I wanna punch right in the face!" Issei smacked his palm with a shit-eating grin. "With this power I have, I will protect myself...and my friend I cares about!"

"Ise..."

I was in complete shock. Never ever in my life had I wished for the old Issei to be back. I thought he has fully changed into a disgusting male. I'd be glad if just a small fraction of his child personality returned to him.

And now my wish has been granted.

"And with this power, I will become Harem King! Bwahahahaha!"

...My blade will be a slow death - I need my guns to shoot myself right in the head.

"You and your perverted mind." I exasperatedly sighed but a slight smile was on my face. "Well, if you want to be here with me, don't charge head on and just protect your own ass from the crow."

"What about your own? Your ass needs protection from being penetrated by a light stick, right?"

"Can you stop your negative thinking?"

"Nope!"

"Hmph..."

Humorous smiles crossed our faces. Issei then raised his left arm to the sky.

"Here it comes! SACRED GEAAAAAAR!"

His shout could alert the neighbors, but we don't care.

The last time was prior to his awakening and unevolved Boosted Gear manifested on his arm. Now, Issei's about to summon his gauntlet for real. His burning determination radiates from his body. It admires me a bit.

...

...

Moments later, nothing happens.

"Huh?" Issei lowered his arm and glanced at it. Then, he raises his hand again while shouting "Sacred Gear" out loud.

"Sacred Gear! Sacred Gear! Sacred Gear! Sacred Gear!? GEAR!?"

"..."

"Gear Sacred! ...SHAZAM! BY THE POWER OF GRAY SKULL!?"

"You're embarrassing me..."

"Ryu Sei Ken!"

Donutseek wasted no time to launch another spear to us. I frantically swung my blade up. Lucky enough, I managed to hit it as the spear disperses into sparks of light.

"Ise, if your Sacred Gear won't show up, let us go back to plan A." With my demonic sword on my left hand, I readied myself to charge again.

"Wait, what's plan A?"

I rolled my eyes. Ignoring the cry from him, I ran forwards and made my move by swinging my blade down hard. My intention is to disarm him and knock him out cold real quick before he could even summon another spear.

I mustn't decapitate this Fallen without any clear reasons. The leaders of Grigori would be suspicious. And since me and my sister's existences are like humans - they're probably gonna blame the Devils for their missing spies. Devils would counter them easily by saying they were trespassing.

Don't know much about the leaders of the Fallens. Unless Grigori would simply saying sorry to the bats, another battle between two factions occurs soon because of my mistake.

No bloody way I'll live with another sense of guilt.

Grunting between each blows I took from Donut's bright lance, he pushes me back slowly. I almost failed to block a quick thurst on my face. In a result, my cheek was grazed as the spear passes my blade.

My frustation is building up - regretting every moment in my life that I didn't bring Fang & Joker every single day on my back!

" _It's illegal_."

I KNOW! I don't like swinging this thing like a baseball club!

I lowered my head down from a swing, and I counterattacked by slashing upwards. Donut immediately raised diagonally to defend himself. The demonic aura cleaved his spear into two before it vanished into particles.

That's it. I'll pummel him to sleep!

Using the pommel of my sword, I swipe my left arm and hit his face hard enough to send him crashing to the wall.

"!?"

A disturbing sound of flesh penetrated by something sharp enters my eardrum. The sense of pain emerged and rushed through my body as I dropped my sword.

Half-manifested Spear of Light hit my left shoulder and ripping off my blazer and shirt.

"Damn you...My spare clothes hasn't been cleaned yet!" I held my shoulder and stopping it from bleeding. Eh, it could stop soon - my wound's nothing major.

"O-Oi, you alright?!"

"Hmph! 'Tis but a scratch!" I responded with a cocky smirk at Issei's concern face.

"Smug bastard..." He huffed and crossed his arms. "So everything's done? That was quick. Let's go home already."

"No, not yet." I tilted my head to the literal Fallen in rubbles. "I still have to get this guy to talk-"

"You're still soft and unskilled, boy."

I opened my eyes wide and turned around. A set of wings flapped and shielding my eyes with dust.

"Gah!" I quickly rubbed my sore eyes. "What hell is this?! I can't see anything!"

"First, I will slay this weakling friend of yours!"

Donut's voice was of glee behind me. At the same time, my sight was cleared and I ran towards Issei.

"Get out of there! He's targeting you!"

"Uwaaah!"

Goddamit, Issei! Why do you fall down on your butt!?

"I got you!" The tip of his spear shines in front of Issei's trembling eyes.

No, no! This won't happen! I'm getting close - but it's too late. If this keeps up, my friend will die!

However, when Issei raised his left arm and shielding himself to no avail-

Dooon!

Hope is still with us; a brilliant crimson light emitted from Issei and blinding us for a moment. As the brightness slowly fades away, I lowered my arm.

Unexpected to see the pervert can block the sharpness with his arm. No, it was something that is protecting both him and his limb.

A red gauntlet and a green orb on its forearm - His Boosted Gear.

" _His desire is way too ambitious than we thought..._ "

 **BOOST!**

There was a fire in Issei's eyes as the Sacred Gear let out a sound from its jewel.

A power of a dragon flows in his body.

"Twice Critical? Is this low tier Sacred Gear is all...you..."

The Fallen Angel - from a face full of mockery to a mild surprise, Issei grabbed the rod with his free hand and moved it without a sweat.

"W-What the!? How-"

Issei retreated his gauntlet back.

"ORA!"

With a powerful thrust, he knocks the Fallen away to the sky. His body sun like a ragdoll and Donut tried to balancing himself with his black wings.

"Your Sacred Gear..." Donut coughed between speeches. "isn't normal...!"

"*huff*...*huff*..."

I managed to get in front of Issei and recalled my sword back as it vanished on the ground and appeared on my right hand. His body is shaking like a tremor. Guess that small power tires him a lot.

" _He's not a Devil, Shotaro. It will take some time to adapt Ddraig's power._ "

"I see. I see!" Donutseek then laughed. "So this is Raynare's fear...You really have a dragon living inside you, boy!"

I narrowed my eyes. How did the Grigori know about this?

"It makes me more eager to fight both of you at once!"

Crap, he's getting hungry...

"Issei." I called. "Can you stand?"

"Y-Yes..." He slowly stood, only to fell down to his knee. "No, I-I don't think so..."

The only option is to carry him out of here. But not only my injury would slow us down, Donut will certainly catch us by flying. There's no place for us to hide, too!

What should I do...What should I do!?

Our opponent dives down and approaching fast. Dammit all! Looks like I don't have much choice other than slay this crow. I'll leave the future problems later!

Just as I raised my sword - red magic circle formed between us.

"...!"

A blondie rushed out from the circle and stopped Donut's Spear of Light with his own blade. The new guest singlehandedly pushes the shocked Fallen away from us with his sword skills.

"Are you alright?" The savior asked kindly.

"Y-You're...!"

His pretty face. His blonde hair. Wearing our school outfit? Yep, that's Kiba Yuuto. If he's here with the magic circle behind him-

We suddenly heard a sound of thunder, and a burst of lightning came out of the circle, moving forward to the charging Fallen Angel. Seeing this, he reflexively stopped his actions and dodged to the right.

"Ara, ara. I missed..."

A disappointed-yet-playful voice sounded as the person who casted the spell walked out. Her long ponytail-

" _Y_ _ou don't need to describe the Himejima to me._ "

-then that means...

"Devils?" Donutseek spoke out of my thoughts. And then, he widened his eyes at the incoming projectile.

A spoon is coming towards him like a bullet as he merely tilted his head as the utensil passes while holding his fedora.

"Missed."

"Don't worry. If you train hard enough you can do it~!"

"Nn."

Himejima responded nicely to the monotonous sound. A little girl who has an extremely similar size like my sister came out as her short ha-

" _Again, don't describe her to me - I already know their looks. And please, never use me as an example, it creeps me._ "

Finally, a certain redhair stepped out.

"Mr. Fallen Angel." She stood in front of us and the magic circle vanished. And, a wind blows her hair and-

"P-Panties...Black."

With a shaky breath, Issei closed his mouth as his cheeks redden. And it fueled him up, plus his fatigue has gone, somehow.

"Hm?" He stared at the girl for a moment before fixing his posture as he soon realized who she is. "Ah, Heiress of Gremory. Good evening to you, too."

"What are you doing? Hurting innocents in my territory?" Gremory dismissed his sudden-politeness with a bit sarcasm on his voice.

"Oh, just following _orders_ from a Fallen friend of mine, Raynare." Donutseek had a nasty smile on.

Something tells me he's hiding something disgusting. He talked Raynare lowly like a bug before, but now? What is this - why he showed his fake friendliness to the Devils?

"That isn't enough to answer my question. _Why_ are you hunting the boy with Sacred Gear?" Rias threatened by unleashing a demonic aura - the Power of Destruction is forming on her hand.

"It's simple: 'Fear' is what drives her."

"That again..." I muttered as Issei frowned.

Rias narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"I will speak no more." Donut then turned his gaze to us. "Our time is enough, boy. We shall meet again soon. Until then, farewell."

He soared to the sky and leaving the feathers on the ground.

"He left off with his belongings lying around..." Akeno pouted and Kiba smiled wryly, clearly don't know how to respond to that. "Now it's getting dirty and all."

Oh, no...

Rias smiled. "Well, we can clean it later. But first-"

This is not good.

"E-Eh? Gremory-senpai and Himejima-senpai! Why's the Two Great Onee-sama here!?" Issei yelled out in surprise as he got up. "And Toujo-chan, also..."

"It's so nice to finally meet you-" Rias turned and faced us.

It is the worst!

"-Hyoudou Issei-kun, and Date Shotaro-san." She smiled beautifully.

"S-She know us...!?" The pervert cautiously took a step back.

Jesus, help me.

" _Help yourself, my child._ "

...We always stay on the shadows and avoid their detection. Of all times and places, why did they show up when I haven't planned anything? Well, I'd like to thank them inwardly for saving our asses - without them, we were going to end up in a human kebab.

"I would like to talk to you regarding this 'incident'. However, it's already getting late. So, how about we start tomorrow? I will send someone to escort both of you to our place." She sent a quick look to her Knight and Kiba nodded in response. "For now, you two should go home."

"That means we can go?" I said with a steady tone. I sounded like Issei for a bit but just to make sure...

She nodded. "Don't worry, no harm will get you two during your walk to hom-"-

Wasting no time, I swiftly carried the bloody pervert on my back, then-

"NIGERUNDAYOOO, ISSEI!"

"Wa-Wa-Wa-WAIIITTTT!"

Piggybacking him to his house as fast as possible and letting the Devils to bite my dust.

"Oh my, what a nice companion~" Akeno giggled whilst the Nekoshou nodded.

"Buchou, you don't think they will run away like that again?"

"I hope not, Kiba." The Gremory smiled wetly. "I hope not..."

* * *

 **2 years I've left this story. There's other two I have yet to continue. If only someone can slap me everytime so that my writing can be fast and perfect. Or...d-don't slap me, just give me your motivation juice and load my tank. mmm? MMMMMMMM?**

 **JesusThat'sAWorstWayToAskSomeoneToReview. I was so focusing on my Fate and DAL stories (Game Start! will hold until further notice.). I'm in a roll with those two. Especially when I have a big plan (torture) for my OCs.**

 **Those who have waited, I had given you a new chapter. It may not what you expected to be, but...well, it's an update! Yeeeey! :3 Also, I had slightly edited chapter 1 &2 and changed some things, such as "Sparda". That made me cringe so much and remembered how stupid and unoriginal I was. Now that I mention it, there are so many unoriginallity in my previous works. I hate my old self...**

 **Sorry isn't gonna cut for updating this story for such a long time. I won't blame my new job or during my school days. That'd be a childish thing to do. So, I need you to blame me. Yes, me! It was also my laziness and my slooooow writing. Sometimes I got stuck in a sentence, and I was wondering around to pick the right words and not repeatedly, choosing the same words over and over again. Thank God Almighty for Google.**

 **This is a natural habit of mine that hard to die. In bed, in show, in my office, I can construct a plot in my mind. But when I opened my document, I am like a new-born baby who doesn't understand a word.**

 **Welp, my time for my pathetic ranting here is up! Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **Buh-By- Why did I sound like Markimoo?**

* * *

"..."

Mizuki sighed.

Taking Issei's consciousness out of his soul burdened her too much, her hand was in flame. She needed a small time to recover her psychic back.

Entering someone's body wasn't easy and simple as she thought. One must clear their mind from thinking too much before and during their time in someone's soul. Failed to that, you would return to your own body, or worse, trapped in subject's soul forever until someone who knows how to do the same get you out.

And the subject would suffer a major headache and dizziness, this is the result of forcefully entering their soul and dragging them along. It's weird when she didn't have the same symptom. Shouldn't it be the other way around as she got the disease instead of the specimen? She was trespassing into their soul - shouldn't there be any punishment or something?

" **...Little girl.** "

Ah, how can't she remember the badass-looking Heavenly Dragon with his badass grumpy voice?

She faced him up. "Yes?"

" **Are you so desperate to see my true power?** "

"What?"

" **Don't you dare lie to me, I can see it from your eyes.** " His red eyes narrowed with small fury. " **It speaks through you.** "

Is Ddraig still mad after Mizuki exploit his privacy, somehow? Probably. Will the Red Dragon attack her now? No. They have made a promise. And the dragon respects promises. Should she break the contract for no clear reason, hell hath no fury when the Red Emperor scorned.

Mizuk sardonically smiled at the thought. Truth be told, she has never seen a dragon so angry it could tremble the earth and her heart. Exciting. Interesting!

"Yes, that's true. My dearish wish is to see both superior Dragons fight. Wouldn't it be interesting to see you and the White one meet again?" She said honestly.

Ddraig could hear her curious, and somewhat innocent, voice among these heat that surrounding both of them.

The dragon closed his eyes sympathetically. " **You'll regret it, little one. Our battle could shatter the stars and ending all life. Are you sane enough to witness it?** "

"Of course not." Mizuki shrugged. "It would be fascinating to see. But, I'm not foolish enough to let it happen. I just want to see mini-you in a mini-battle, that's all."

This little brat is strange...

" **I see...** " Draig dismissed his thought and closed his eyes once again.

That was a short and nice conversation. She wanted to ask more about the dragon. But, Mizuki's time in here is almost over and she would love to see Issei's Sacred Gear manifested on his arm. Also, with his gloomy atmosphere because of her, she'll return in the future. She can feel it.

Now it's time to-

" **Wait-** "

"What is it?"

" **I know your face from somewhere** **..** **.** " Ddraig said. " **A long time ago.** "

She didn't reply to his words for a while and merely blinked. Know her? They were just met for the first time in her life.

"I'm sorry, it seems you're wrong-"

" **You're lying again.** " Ddraig narrowed his gaze suspiciously. " **Tell me the truth, little girl. I won't ask again.** "

His threatening did not bother her a lot. She simply tilted her head-

"Ah...Is that so. This horrible truth can't hide forever...I guess God really hates me so much, huh..."

Ddraig was slightly confused at her words.

This girl smiled at him, but it was not filled with curiosity. It was hollow, blank like an empty space.

"Fine then, I'll tell you." She shrugged her shoulders.

However, her body began to disperse slowly as she will return back to her physical body.

"I have it in my veins. A filthy blood flowing inside my body, and my body alone. What's evil and what's good, mixed in a single body. It's so disgusting. Or so people thought. But you know what's more ironic? I'm still alive. And..."

Her hollow smile is gone.

Her face is lifeless.

Her body is fading away.

" _I have the same blood as the one who put you here._ "

...

She has vanished.

Deep down, Ddraig had regretted his chance to burn her.

 **To be Continued**


End file.
